I Will Fight
by overtherose
Summary: Harry Potter, in one world he's the reckless golden boy of Gryffindor. In this world Harry, now Harriet chooses to fight for her own wants after she is willingly taken away from the Dursleys. Many thing will bend to her way, but at the same time the cursed Potter luck will follow, causeing unsavory problems as she makes her way though her years at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1: The Zoo and Her Past

**This is a fanfiction that I wrote and as a disclaimer I do not own Harry potter that belongs to JK Rowling. I only own the changes and the plot twists that I do.**

 *****New Summary:***** **Harry Potter, in onee world is reckless golden boy of Gryffindor. In this world Harry, now Harriet is a soft spoken girl, that choses to fight for her own wants after she is willingly taken away from the Dursleys. Many thing will bend to her way, but at the same time the cursed Potter luck will follow, causeing unsavory problems as she makes her way though Hogwarts.**

 **This is a fem-harry fanfiction where instead of being place in Gryffindor she is placed into Huffulpuff. Dumbledore bashing, no golden trio (just acquaintance with Ron and Hermione) and mutual friendship with Draco.**

The change done to the summary was done because of a Guest Reviewer. Due to his comment it has made me think about somethings that I originally never really gave much thought to and I am sorry for offending the people that read my fanfiction and feel similar to that Reviewer. Although I am choosing to follow the theme that Fem-Harry lives a better life as a girl, have thing go her way and eventual getting her "Happily Ever After", they way I want her to obtain that Happily Ever After, like many other fanfictions, is by fighting for it just like this fanfiction's name sake, _I Will Fight_. I am glad for the successes that you have for your family and what you have done, but this fanfiction was never meant to be all that in touch with reality, and the Harry Potter universe is literally a world with magic and logical fails. Your words hurt, but I want to thank you for what you have commented on as it made think more about my story and had given me thoughts of how to separate mine form the hundreds of other similar fanfiction.

To all of my other readers and reviewers I want to thank you for liking my story and i hope that you will continue to like my story as keep on writing more chapter.

 **And so enjoy~**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Zoo, Her Past and a OK Ending**

It was an oddly quiet morning when Harriet woke up, turning her head she looked at Dudley's old wrist watch, 5:30 am. Thirty minutes before her aunt would come and unlocked her door, telling her to make breakfast. Reaching over her head she placed on her glasses and sighed. At the moment all Harriet wanted to do was to go back into the loving embrace of sleep, but with living with the Dursleys she knew better than to do that, otherwise that extra amount of sleep might become eternal. After all when living with them it's best if you quickly do whatever you are told and don't ask questions.

Getting dressed, Harriet started to comb through her unruly black hair, silently humming a song that she could barely remember. At exactly at 6 o'clock her aunt come down and unlocked the door with a hiss. Quickly she left her 'room' before her cousin Dudley could slam her back in there, and made her way into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen she took the pan from her aunt's hands and started to make Dudley's special birthday 'breakfast'. Looking at the meal she internally gagged, the meal itself was disgustingly fatty and greasy. Even a unhealthy holiday dinner had less fat and grease in it.

Working on the food Harriet tried to ignored the clenching feeling of her heart as listened to Vernon and Petunia wishing Dudley a happy birthday, and how they are just so proud of their little boy growing up so fast. Although she couldn't stop the pain in her heart, she was able to force her face to remain black, even as Petunia and Vernon kept stroking Dudley's ego and throwing more insults her way. Sighing she just kept on placing more food onto their plates.

The meal was peaceful. Everything was ok, no one was angry, everything was at peace. At least it had been before Dudley had attempted to count how many present he got. As he recounted the amount of present he got, he starts getting red and huffing in anger on about getting less presents then last year, not even listening to his father's explanation that some of his presents were more expensive or bigger than the year before. Petunia saw Dudley about to have a fit and, quickly, but narrowly defused it by promising him that at the zoo that they would buy him two more things.

Harriet followed behind the Dursleys to the car, and just as she had opened the door, Vernon quickly slammed the car door shut and gripped her arm painfully. Knowing what he was warning her about she nodded her head at him. However he didn't buy it and gave her arm a warning squeeze, the squeeze making her bones to groan under the pressure.

Entering the car Harriet winced as she looked at her arm. 'That's going to bruise latter.'***

'I know that this was bad to think about,' Harriet thought happily as she walked behind the Dursleys in the reptilian house. 'But I'm kinda glad that Mrs. Figg broke her leg; otherwise I wouldn't have been able to experience going to the zoo! The zoo is amazing and I even got an ice cream! It may have been the cheapest one, but considering that I never get anything like that back at the Dursleys, today really is amazing.'

Standing in front of a snake display Dudley started commanding the snake to "Move!" and slapped the glass. So focused on his task that he didn't see the looks of the other visitors.

Not giving up Dudley slapped at the glass one more time before he turned to whined at Vernon. "Daddy, make it move!"

With that Vernon tapped the glass with his knuckles and also commanded the snake, but seeing that it wasn't moving he ended up getting frustrated and processed to bang on the glass aggressively. People all around glared at the duo hitting the glass. Watching the two Harriet felt something inside of her churn uncomfortably. She knows that she wasn't allowed to stand up for herself, but she did know that she could at least stand up for the snake by quieting the two and if she was lucky not getting in trouble as well.

Gathering all of her courage, Harriet softly tapped Dudley, after she got his attention she shook her head and pointed to the other displays. Dudley paused dumbly but then sneered a "Fine." after he realized what she was saying. turning to Vernon he just plainly stated that the snake was boring and then proceed to stomp to the other habitats. Seeing that his son had lose interest in the snake, Vernon had stopped tormenting the snake and followed him with Petunia trailing along behind them.

A tired smile slip onto Harriet as she sighs. She didn't get hurt. That was good, really good. After taking a few breaths in and out she remembered that there was a snake behind her. Get a better view of the snake she apologized. "I'm sorry about their behavior, it must be really annoying having people constantly tapping on your glass telling you to move and entertain them." She whispered her voice cracking and gazing apologetically at the snake.

The snake's head lazily moved to face Harriet, startling her. "Can you understand me?" Harriet questioned, and the snake flicks its tongue at her.

"Wow, that's, that's amazing, h-how ca-" Harriet cuts herself off, looking over her shoulder. The Dursleys were currently focused on a lizard display on the other side of the reptilian house. "You should quickly go back to what you were doing, after all you probably don't want Dudley or uncle Vernon to coming back right now, but... um... don't worry I'll still keep on talking to you! Ah ha ha... that if you want to that is."

At mentioning the Dursleys coming back the snake immediately went back to its previous position, but moved so his head was facing Harriet's direction and gave her what seemed to be like a hiss of interest. Happy that someone would listen to her, Harriet started to talk, a bit quietly but, she talked and the next thing she knew she had spilled her whole entire life to the snake. The way how her life was back at the Dursleys, all the way to what she wishes for.

~Flashback~

"Maybe with this I won't be such a burden anymore. After all the teachers say that parents like it when students get good marks." Harriet thought happily as she smiled at the 100% on her math test. Excited to show her aunt an uncle her mark, she quickly made her way home.

"Aunty Petunia! Uncle Vernon! Look, look at my mark!" Harriet said as she handed the paper to Petunia.

Harriet wasn't sure of what she was expected from her aunt but when she got slap in face with the angry remarks from Vernon on how she must of had cheated off of Dudley, she, her heart just broke. After the yelling had ended Harriet was then tossed into her 'room' without dinner.

That was the last time that Harriet ever tried in school.

Winter came with no remorse when Harriet was 6. The cold biting wind made everything freeze and wormed into her 'room' making her shiver and curl up even tighter under the worn blank. Shivering she looking up at her moon-lit ceiling and made a wish. "P-please... a-anyone, anyone at all, p-please take me away from here. Please. "

Years passed and no one came, no matter how hard she tried to reach out for others to help her. Teacher, parents and even police officers, they were all the same.

They just forgot.

Each and every time.

They said such pretty words of hope.

They lied, there was never any hope for her.

They promised that things would get better that someone would come and rescue her.

But nothing got better. No one came to take her away.

No one came to save her.

She had no hero.

Why?

And with that Harriet stopped believing.

Harriet was 7 when the school was doing a performance and her teacher wanted her to to so a solo. In school she was really quiet but the teacher had managed to heard her singing the one time she was left alone during recess.

At first when Harriet was told this she was really excited. After all she really did like to sing and talk when she could. She was happy, but then the teacher announced it to the class, and Dudley didn't like it one bit. He got so angry that she got a more important role than himself that he threw a tantrum and told it to Petunia and Vernon, making it sound worse than it actually was.

Harriet tried to tell the truth, but didn't really know why she even bothered. In the end it ended with her being brought to the hospital during the night as she had 'accidentally' slit her throat wrecking her voice box. Someone else in the class ended up getting the solo instead of her. The teacher stopped making her stand out after that too, barely able to make eye contact with her whenever they looked at her.

Luckily for her the cut was shallow enough for her voice box to heal and allow her to speak, and the nurse told her that her voice would be quieter than before. She didn't tell that to the Dursleys. They would make sure that she could never speak.

In fear, Harriet stopped speaking.

However, she wasn't that great at keeping secrets as eventually the Dursley figured out she could still talk. Fortunately for her and grudgingly for them, they did nothing as it would be suspicious if another neck injury were to happen her.

Harriet was out at the park, one of the rare times that the Dursleys would let her out. Sitting at the swing she looked around the park and spotted a family as they walked by the park, her heart clenched at the sight.

They looked so happy, hands held together with bright loving smiles sent to each other.

Looking back Harriet could only imagine that she was the child holding the parents hands, before she shook her head and made her way back to Privet Drive. Doubt crept into her mind as began to wonder about her own parents.

'Did they love her?

Would they be proud?

Why did they had to die that night?'

Harriet forze at that last question, and then steeled herself. She would become a medic. That way others wouldn't have to feel the loss of a family member or have to go through the things like she did. Determination blazed in her eyes and she began secretly reading all of the books related to medical stuff. Eventual she entered the medical classes with the help of some of the teachers, some of her neighbors and the local library, after they had figured out what she was doing. Her luck changed, no one ever mentioned what she was doing to the Dursleys, the teachers disguised it as detention and the neighbors and library making it seem like she had to do an job for them.

Hope trickle back in, and she began to truly believe that things were going to get better.

~End~

After Harriet finished talking she could feel, as if a huge weight, one that she didn't even know she had, was lifted from her shoulders. It may have left her with a sore throat but she couldn't seem to care since at that moment she felt so content and happy, that nothing at the moment could go wrong.

"Thank you Mr. Snake, for listening to my rant." Harriet croaked with the brightest smile that she could manage. Just as she was about to say something else, she in the corner of her eyes she caught sight of her aunt about to leave the reptilian house with Dudley and Vernon. Quickly thanking the snake once more, she ran to catch up with them.

At the end of the zoo trip Harriet thanked whichever deity that decided to take pity on her as for the rest of the trip nothing else had happened. Absolutely nothing... well other than normal zoo stuff. That's not the point as nothing extraordinary happening everyone came back to Privet Drive pretty much happy, not hurt and or traumatized! Even for her, Dudley's birthday had been a good day.


	2. Chapter 2: A Letter From Hog-Warts?

*New Summary* **Harry Potter, in one world he's the reckless golden boy of Gryffindor. In this world Harry, now Harriet choses to fight for her own wants after she is willingly taken away from the Dursleys. Many thing will bend to her way, but at the same time the cursed Potter luck will follow, causing unsavory problems as she makes her way though her years at Hogwarts.**

 **This is a femharry fanfiction where instead of being place in Gryffindor she is placed into Huffulpuff. No trust towards Dumbledore, no golden trio (just acquaintance with Ron and Hermione) and mutual friendship with Draco.**

The change done to the summary was done because of a Guest Reviewer. Due to his comment it has made me think about somethings that I originally never really gave much thought to and I am sorry for offending the people that read my fanfiction and feel similar to that Reviewer. Although I am choosing to follow the theme that Fem-Harry lives a better life as a girl, have thing go her way and eventual getting her "Happily Ever After", they way I want her to obtain that Happily Ever After, like many other fanfictions, is by fighting for it just like this fanfiction's name sake, I Will Fight. I am glad for the successes that you have for your family and what you have done, but this fanfiction was never meant to be all that in touch with reality, and the Harry Potter universe is literally a world with magic and logical fails. Your words hurt, but I want to thank you for what you have commented on as it made think more about my story and had given me thoughts of how to separate mine form the hundreds of other similar fanfiction.

To all of my other readers and reviewers I want to thank you for liking my story and i hope that you will continue to like my story as keep on writing more chapter.

* * *

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

 _Flashback_

 **Letters/** _ **Text**_

Enjoy~

 **Chapter 2: A Letter From Hog-Warts?**

Harriet had just finished weeding the garden and was coming into the kitchen she had smelt it. A very old, gross and yet cabbagey smell penetrated her nose. Pinching her nose she began looking for the source of the smell. Turning the corner she was greeted by a pot on the stove filled with some mucky black and gray things that bubbled menacingly.

Taking a good look at it Harriet decided that what ever it was, it must of had been the trash that her aunt had told her to get rid of. Checking the clock on the wall she quickly opened all of the windows and made her way over to the pot.

Struggling was real, but wasn't the hardest as she had to move and keep whatever was in the pot from spilling. Once at the sink, she carefully dumped it out, and when it was drained she grabbed whatever was left in the sink, into the garbage. Taking another look at the clock she quickly lifted the bag over her shoulder and dragged it to the rest of the garbage on the driveway. And just in time too hand it over to the garbage man.

Waving goodbye to the man, Harriet wiped her sweat off with her sleeves when she suddenly hears Petunia scream her name. Paling at the anger in her voice, Harriet quickly ran into the kitchen where she had heard her name being screamed from.

"Freak! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE POT ON THE STOVE?" Petunia shrieked, while pointing at the now empty pot and stove.

Harriet paled even more, her fingers twisting into her hand. "Wasn't that the trash that you told me to throw out?"

Petunia's face twisted. "AND WHY DID YOU THINK THAT!"

"T-t-the pot was c-causing a really bad smell a-and it didn't look normal, so I threw it out. I'm really sorry aunt Petunia." Harriet quickly apologized.

"YOU THREW IT OUT! THAT WAS YOU NEW UNIFORM!"

Harriet blinked confused. "...Uniform?"

"Yes, a uniform you ungrateful prat." Petunia spat as she flipped her hair. "Those were Dudley's old clothes that I was dyeing."

"... but couldn't' you have you save t-time and money, had you just gone and just bought some second hand clothes that are already in the need colour?" Harriet whispered out.

"..."

"..."

"Go..." Petunia sighed, as she turned and walked away from Harriet. "Just, go and start making lunch."

Nodding her head Harriet did just that. Then next day she was greeted with gray clothing that finally somewhat fit her from a second hand store.

***IWF***

"Dudley, go get the mail!" Vernon grunted, not even looking up from the papers.

"Tell the freak to go get it!" Dudley resorted as he was swinging his new cane around.

"Girl, get the mail!"

Internally sighing Harriet turned off the stove and turned to the front door. ' _It wasn't like I was doing anything'_

Once at the door Harriet begins to quickly look through the mail at the door. It was a small habit she had before giving it to Vernon just in case here was a letter for her. As she was looking through the letters to her surprise there was a letter directed to her. Taking a quick glance towards the kitchen Harriet then quickly took her letter to her room and tucked it into her pillow, before she made her way to the kitchen.

***IWF***

Night fell and everyone was asleep by the time Harriet decided that it was safe enough for her to read the letter. Opening the vents on her door, light filtered in. Taking a deep breath, she took the letter out from under her pillow. The letter had an ancient feel to it as it was made out of parchment with a wax seal holding it closed. Touching the wax seal she could feel the waxy smoothness, it was real wax, removing her fingers she looked at the crest stamped into the seal. It was a coat of arms split into 4 a griffin, eagle, badger and snake with what she believes to be words at the bottom.

Curious of what the letter was all about Harriet flipped the letter over.

 **Miss H. Potter,**

 **The cupboard under the stairs,**

 **4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey**

Harriet panicked but then fummed in the inside _, 'What! T-this letter even has the location of where I sleep- they know. They know where I sleep yet they did nothing to stop it.'_ Biting her lip Harriet broke the wax seal.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards**

' _Witchcraft and wizardry? They must be pulling my leg, I mean what's with all of those titles. This is probably just a hoax and same with the 'under the stairs' part.'_

 **Dear Miss. Potter,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress**

' _Really a owl? Why an owl out all of the animals out there and above that why not just use the post office like everyone else?'_ Harriet thought as she fiddled with the papers. ' _Oh, there's more.'_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry UNIFORM First-year students will require:**

 **sets of plain work robes (black)**

 **plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

 **pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar)**

 **winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

 **COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

 **The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

 **A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling A Beginner's**

 **Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

 **One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

 **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

 **The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

 **OTHER EQUIPMENT**

 **1 wand**

 **1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

 **1 set glass or crystal phials**

 **1 telescope**

 **1 set brass scales**

 **Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

' _Well, that's helpful. If this was real where in the world would I even get half of the listed stuff.'_ Harriet thought irritatedly. ' _Why now though. Why did choses to contact me now, why didn't they contacted me till-oh right. it's just an letter stating that I have been accepted into a school, of course they wouldn't have checked up on me. Afterall I'm just 'another student' that they haven't meet or agreed to attend their school.'_

Harriet reread the letter again. ' _Man, but if ma-magic really did exist that would explain some of the weird things that keep on happening around me. Sorta like that time Mr. Hamper's wig turned blue and flew off, or maybe that time when I woke up feeling mucky and and feeling like my skin had somehow shrunk with how tight it felt. Too bad this whole thing is nothing but a hoax, but who knows, maybe was the sign that I've been waiting for."_

Staring at the letter out of a whim, Harriet ripped a page out from Dudley's old untouched notebook, and began to wright a letter to the professor. Her letter basically just asked if someone was going to introduce her to the school, how to get there if she was interested in going and what courses were available and mandatory and etc. then again it probably didn't even matter seeing that the school was fake to begin with, but why not humore them. When Harriet finished with her letter, she tucked both letter underneath under her pillow and went to sleep

The next day Harriet sneaked out of the house, just before the sun rose so that her relatives wouldn't catch her and found the owl from yesterday still sitting in front of the house. Carefully making her way to the owl she softly offers the owl a bit of sausage that she managed to swipe from the fridge, hoping that it would take it. The owl seemed to like it seeing as the owl scarfed down the bacon happily. Slowly she reveals her letter and hands it over to the owl, and asked if the owl could deliver this to Minerva McGonagall the deputy headmistress. The owl puffed its chest as if she had just insulted it and bobbed its head before taking off with her the letter in it claws.

Latter after Harriet returned to her 'room' to wait for her aunt, she discovered that instead of sending her letter, it turned out that she accidentally gave the owl one of her drawings that she hid under her pillow.


	3. Chapter 3: Hagrid and a New Beginning

**Summary :** **Harry Potter, in onee world is reckless golden boy of Gryffindor. In this world Harry, now Harriet is a soft spoken girl, that choses to fight for her own wants after she is willingly taken away from the Dursleys. Many thing will bend to her way, but at the same time the cursed Potter luck will follow, causeing unsavory problems as she makes her way though Hogwarts.**

 **This is a fem-harry fanfiction where instead of being place in Gryffindor she is placed into Huffulpuff. Dumbledore bashing, no golden trio (just acquaintance with Ron and Hermione) and mutual friendship with Draco.**

' _Thinking'_

 _Flashback_

 **Letters/** _ **Text**_

Enjoy~

 **Chapter 3: Hagrid... and being a Witch?**

The next few days Harriet was not having a great time. It had started off with her getting burned on the arm with the grease oil of Dudley's breakfast when he had decided to just come waddling into the kitchen, and slams her into her back as she's standing next to the stove. After being startled, her aunt suddenly screeches, racing into the kitchen causing her to scorch her other arm in the process.

The second day Harriet was forced to clean the bathroom without any protective gear as Petunia had 'forgotten' to buy some more after she threw out the old ones.

At the Third day Harriet had to replant the flowers Dudley ripped up from her aunt's garden, the dirt scrubbing it's way into her burns. Later that night she ended up getting an infection that she had to secretly cleaned from the first aid kit that she found in her bag one day from coming back from school.

Over all, that week, the Dursley's became worse and more over bering than usual, constantly unhappy and breathing down her back. Because of how tense the Durely's got her escape plan book almost got found, and her punishments became more aggressive, leaving her numb and unconscious.

***IWF***

It was a stormy night and Harriet flipped onto her stomach, careful of her arms went so she wouldn't accidently reopen the burns. Looking at her cousin's old watch she then proceeded to draw a small cake on the wall with eleven candles. At the strike of 12 Harriet, used her fingers, smudged the flames of the candles as she wished herself happy birthday.

Not even 5 minutes after Harriet had smudged the flames the door thundered, shaking the whole house in the process. The door quickly gave way and something entered the house. Vernon and Petunia came running down the stairs sending dust raining down on her.

Focusing back to the people who were at the end of the stairs Harriet could hear her uncle yelling that whoever was at the door was breaking an entry. Peering through the slight opening of her door's vent she could see a large man with a big beard and a pink umbrella bend Vernon's shotgun with his bare hands.

"Now where's lil 'arriet." The man rumbled.

Harriet blood ran cold. She was scared, no, she was terrified why would someone be looking for her, and that man looked nothing like an officer. Quickly she backed away from the door, only for her foot to accidentally hit the door making everything on the other side go silent.

Pushing herself even back farther Harriet quickly tried to to hide herself with the minimalists amount of object in cupboard, hoping that they could somehow protect or at least distract the man to make a big enough opening for her to escape from her cupboard if the intruding man decides to go after her. Heavy footsteps came towards the door and Vernon snaps out yells, threatening the man to stay away from that door. But the footsteps didn't slow down.

The next thing that Harriet knew the door to her cupboard was gone. Like literally gone, it wasn't even connected to the wall anmore and was just hanging in strangers hand. With that the house became deathly quiet once again.

"...'arriet?" the man whispered.

Terrified and not knowing what else to do Harriet nodded, as she tried to become one with the corner of her room. The man dropped the cupboard door and brought his hand into the room, only to stop when he saw her flinch.

Bringing back his hand, the man moved it so that it was slow and constantly in her sight while at the same time keeping eye contact with her. Slowly he took a box out of his coat and gently pushed it into the cupboard, as he spoke softly. "Got somethin' fer ye 'fraid I've might have sat on it at some point, but I imagine it'll taste just the same. I-I baked it myself, words and all."

Ever so slowly Harriet uncurled one of her arm, ready to pull it back at any notice, and gripped the edge of the box carefully pulling it closer to her self. Not once looking away from the man. Once the box was right beside her, Harriet opened the lid. To her shock inside was a pink cake with green letters spelling out, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRIET!' on it. Cake; as much as she was happy/confused to receive one, her stomach churned uncomfortably.

The man moved and Harriet's eyes immediately locked back onto the man, his hand moving to stop at the entrance. She was confused when the hand didn't move any farther in to try and grab her, like how her uncle usually does when she didn't get out fast enough. His palm was up and waited for her. Slowly Harriet uncurled herself and even slower, she hesitantly brought her own hand into his bigger one. Her hand almost shot back in when she saw her aunt and uncle, but with a gentle pull on her hand, Harriet only flickered her eyes between Petunia, Vernon, and the man as she crawled out of her cupboard.

Introducing himself as Hagrid, he gently push her behind him. "I'm 'oing to take 'arriet to Hogwarts 'ether you like it or not!" Hagrid stated, staring down at Petunia and Vernon daring them to say other wise. After saying that to them he then turned to Harriet and told her to go pack everything she wanted to take, while passing her a bag.

With a quick glance towards her relatives, Harriet filled the bag as fast as she could and was surprised by just how much it could hold, but then again it wasn't like she had much to begin with. Finished she slowly made her way and stood behind Hagrid. Seeing her done Hagrid gently directed her out of the door as he started to walk out of the building.

Harriet following after him, hesitated at the door and asked Hagrid a question, knowing that if she didn't say it now that she would regret it later on. "Hagrid... can I say goodbye to them before I leave?"

Hagrid looked back a bit shocked and confused but nonetheless nodded and said "Make it quick". Smiling at him Harriet turned back into the building, catching all three of their attentions.

Feeling her stomach churn, Harriet lifted her head looking at them in the eyes. "Thank you for all of the years that I have lived with you aun... Mrs. and Mr. Dursleys, but here is where I part. I-I, though all of the years that I've lived with you, I-I hate it. I hated having to wake up in fear, I hated how no matter what I did it would never get your approval and how… and how freakish you guys are. You're not normal no matter how hard you try. ' _But the thing I hated the most was that I almost broke, that you monsters almost broke me.'_ May it be that we never have to meet again. Goodbye." Ending it with a quick bow, she then turned and ran to Hagrid, completely missing the regret and guilt on Petunia and the shock on Vernon's.

The bus ride between the was silent before Harriet managed to build up the courage of asking where they were going.

Hagrid blinked at Harriet before he remembered that he never told her were they were going. "Where 'oing to 'iagon alley. There we can go and get the stuff you need for Hogwarts."

Though sore from talking to the Dursleys and then not talking for a few hours Harriet managed to whisper out a. "Hagrid... what's Hogwarts?"

"What's Hogwarts?" Hagrid asked wide eyed. "Did they ever tell you about your parents? 'Ere they learned it all.

"U-um... I know that my parents died in a car crash w-when I was little. T-that's how I got this scar. W-what did they learn?"

Hagrid looked at her like she a was crazy before his eyes gained a sad understanding look as he quickly remembered her living situation and responded. "Magic, 'arriet, that's what they learned, that's what you going to learn. You're a witch, 'arriet."

"Magic? But aun- um... Pet... ah... the Dursleys said that magic isn't real. " Harriet breathed.

"Well magic, it's just as real as you and I. You're a witch."

"... are you sure that I'm a witch? Is magic even real, and if so how do you know that I have it?" Harriet asked, while looking owlishly at Hagrid. Still not really believing what she was hearing even though the evidence was bluntly pointing it out for her.

"Well did ya ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain, like when you were angry or scared?" Thinking about Hagrid's words Harriet thought hard of what he said. Back to all of those incidents that didn't make any sense.

 *****IWF*****

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Get back here you freak!"_

 _"Ya, stop running so we can beat you!"_

 _It was lunch break and Harriet was running away from Dudley and his gang as usual. Stumbling Harriet looked over her shoulder only to see that they were quickly gaining on her, holding her breath Harriet used all of her strength to jump over the garbage fence; only to find herself rolling on the school's roof._

 _***_ IWF***

 _"Potter, potter, so sad in wonder, why so lost, don't you wonder..." The kids chanted as they circled around her. "Has no mama, has no papa, has no one that truly loves her."_

 _Holding back tears Harriet yelled at them, even if her voice was barely heard above theirs. "Shut up. Shut up, I do , I so do have someone that love me!"_

 _Suddenly the kids circling her were sent back flying. Shocked of what just happened, Harriet stood there frozen, until one of them screamed. "S-she's a m-monster! Harriet's a monster r-run!"_

 _***_ IWF***

 _"Dudley stop! Please Dudley stop! Don't rip it please!"_

 _'Rriipp' Dudley looked at the now ripped doll in his hands and then to his cousin shocked face. Remembering what his parents would do Dudley dropped the doll, "You can have it back now, I don't want it now." and waddled away._

 _Harriet slowly picked up her doll, cradling it carefully and close to her chest. Looking at the doll Harriet went into her room, silently crying herself to sleep. The next day Harriet looked down at her doll, only to see that her doll looked brand new without a single rip in it._

 _~End~_

***IWF***

Harriet's eyes glazed at the memories, but managed to nod to Hagrid. Hagrid returned the nodded and gave her a sad smile. For the rest of the ride it was spent in silence, but this time Harriet enjoying the warmth and comfort that Hagrid and the ride gave.


	4. Chapter 4: the bank, truth and shopping

**Summary: Harry Potter, in one world is reckless golden boy of Gryffindor. In this world Harry, now Harriet is a soft spoken girl, that chooses to fight for her own wants after she is willingly taken away from the Dursleys. Many thing will bend to her way, but at the same time the cursed Potter luck will follow, causing unsavory problems as she makes her way through Hogwarts.**

 **This is a fem-harry fanfiction where instead of being place in Gryffindor she is placed into Huffulpuff. Dumbledore bashing, no golden trio (just acquaintance with Ron and Hermione) and mutual friendship with Draco.**

' _Thinking'_

 _Flashback_

 **Letters/** _ **Text**_

Enjoy~

 **Chapter 4: Gringotts, the Realization and Diagon Alley**

Following Hagrid through London was an ok experience since it was her first time going through London, that and the fact that occasionally people would stop at stare in their direction. Sighing Harriet quickly pinched her thigh; ' _fake it till you make it'_ she reminded herself as they stopped before the Leaky Cauldron.

She couldn't keep up that thought as the moment after Hagrid greeted the bartender Tom, it became a horrible nightmare. But the only difference is that this nightmare was reality. Apparently her name was a trigger word as after her name was said the people surrounding them suddenly sprung to life and kept trying to grab her, to have her attention and forcefully shake her hands. It was utterly terrifying and it nearly sent her into a full blown panic attack. Lucky Hagrid somewhat noticed and parted the crowding people to enter through the hidden entrance for Diagon alley.

Once inside Diagon alley Harriet stayed close by gripping onto Hagrid's coat, (not that he mind, he just found it adorable). Once she calmed down a bit she finally lifted her head and was in awe of everything around, her gaze flickering taking in all of the stores, people around and the magic.

Her gut bubbled.

Could she, was… if this was real then could she call this place ho- No. this was probably just a dream, a hallucination she created. There's no way she could ever get away from the Dursleys, no matter how much she wanted get away from them. It's only a matter of time that she'd wake up in her cramped cupboard. After all it wasn't the first time she's ever dreamed a dream like this.

… But then again, one can only dream, and it never hurts too.

***IWF***

Walking up the steps of a big white building that Hagrid introduced as Gringotts and that it was runned by the goblins, Harriet paused in front of an engraved sign.

 _ **Enter, stranger, but take heed**_

 _ **Of what awaits the sin of greed,**_

 _ **For those who take, but do not earn,**_

 _ **Must pay dearly in their turn,**_

 _ **So if you seek beneath our floors**_

 _ **A treasure that was never yours,**_

 _ **Thief, you have been warned, beware**_

 _ **Of finding more than treasure there.**_

Harriet shivered after she read it. She could feel that it wasn't just a warning. It was a promise.

Entering the building Harriet's jaw nearly dropped upon at how beautiful, no amazing, the interior was. Being guided by Hagrid, Harriet felt her ears burn in embarrassment as she hears some chuckles coming from behind her. While observing the people and the goblins around, she found it a bit odd as to why the tables were so tall but just dismissed it, it wasn't like it was hurting anyone and who was she to judge the culture of her dream world's bank.

After Hagrid spoke with the goblin, Ironclaw she believes, and handed a key over, later to which she learned was hers, and took it from him, even if he sorta grumbled against her from doing so. Ironclaw called another goblin, Griphook to take them to their vaults. At the first stop when they got to the vault, Harriet was surprised to learn just how much gold she had and has never even got a glimpse at while living with the Dursleys, and the fact that they went to her valut before hers. weren't they supposed to guide Hagrid to his valut before hers because he's older than her?

Or was it because her valut just happen to be closer than his? Harriet didn't know, but just like the teller's desks who was she to jude.

Entering her vault Harriet felt intimidated due to the amount of money around her. There were three piles in total. The largest pile was made out of gold coins called galleons, the second pile was made out of silver, also known as sickles and the last, the smallest pile was made out of bronze coins named Knuts. staring at the piles before her, Harriet ran into a dilemma. How was she supposed to carry the money she needed? She could place it into her pockets, but they had holes and the holes were probably just going to grow and drop her coins.

Looking around her vault, Harriet hoped to find a bag of some sort. But in the end Harriet couldn't find one, so she then turned to Griphook. Nervously walking up to Griphook she then asked him if he or if the bank had a bag that she could store her money inside of. Honestly though she might've asked Hagrid but as she didn't see him and the fact that she didn't feel comfortable enough to call out for him. After al for all she knew he could've gone to his vault while she was busy staring and contemplating at the money in her valut. Griphook nodded and showed her a few options. Looking over the bags Harriet ended up picking the one of the smaller bags that had three pocket, two in the front side by side and the main one in the middle with silver buckles.

(AN: If you have some trouble on picturing it here's general look of the bag she chose. /images/I/81PA6W41-sL._UY395_.jpg )

Once paying 8 galleon for the bag with additional enchantments (anti-theft and featherweight charms) Harriet placed a few handfuls of the gold, silver, and bronze coins into the bag. Although paying 8 galleons for the bag she didn't really know how she felt the amount she used. She couldn't tell if her was being ripped off or not. Satisfied with the amount she took, she then turned to thank Griphook and entered the cart with Hagrid. Once again missing the shocked look on a goblin's face.

She also latter learned that the value of the coins and their equivalent in between forms.

***IWF***

Existing Gringotts and Harriet was bouncing with excitement. Dream or not, with this kind of money she could run away, and make a new life for herself somewhere far away! Or at least somewhere isolated where the Dursley's would never think about looking if they ever choose to hunt her down. With every step she took the more she constructed a plan in her head of what to do. But if this was truly just a dream, then at least it gave her an idea to see if she could see if her parents had a will, bank or an inheritance of some sort. Though the nagging whisper at the back of her head, reminded her of the risk, the possibility that there might not be anything there for her.

She refuses to have that hold her down she will get away and live the life she deserves.

Now it all matters to if she plans her escape to perfection, she could live a... Harriet's aunt's words rang in her head of being a good for nothing freak. Unconsciously she clenched her fists and teeth, so what, if she can get away, why should she care about what _they_ say. To truth be told she… she'd rather be a freak then be someone like the Dursley's! Even if this might be just a dream, Hagrid proved to her that she didn't have to live like the way she did, that she was worth something, even if she had no idea what that could be! There's no time to feel sorry for herself, and as much as she hate it, as much as it crushed her soul, she knows that she would never be accepted by Dursleys. For years she knew that, but what else could she do, all she wanted was for someone to see her as herself. No strings attached, that's all she really wants along with being able to stop others from living a life like hers.

Harriet knows that for whatever reason she can't escape and blend away from trouble. Then at least she might as well embrace it and this dream life to the fullest, for if she wakes up. She might never see the sun again.

***IWF***

Smoothing out her face with head held high Harriet stood in front of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Hagrid had dropped her off and went back to the Leaky Cauldron after leaving the bank, because his face was green and his stomach upset, so he told her to go get her robes first, saying that by the time she finished he would be back.

Looking at all of the robes around her Harriet was quickly greeted by an employe that asked her if was going to Hogwarts. Nodding she was then told to go stand on one of the pedestals at the back and to which from there her measurements were taken by a floating measuring tape. There she meet a boy getting his robes done like she was. He introduced himself as Draco Malfoy, a pureblood and asked what she was. Not really understanding, but knowing it was best not to ask she replied that her parents were indeed magical, knowing that Hagrid had told her during their ride to London, but it's not like she really knew what her blood statues was.

When he asked farther into her parents magical upbringing she ended up telling him that she was an orphan and so she couldn't say. He did apologize, but didn't seem all that apologetic, before he moved to talk to about Hogwarts and it's houses. He boasted that he was going to be definitely be a Slytherin since his family were all from there, and how dreadful and ashamed he would be if he got into Hufflepuff, the house of the rejects. When he asked her which house planning to go to she told him that she was going to withhold her judgement until she sees Hogwarts and it's houses in person, but would keep Slytherin in mind.

As they conversed, Harriet kept mostly to herself and purple fill her in information by redirecting his questions, or making him talk more about himself, and answering his own questions with half questions. She needed to know more about this the magical community. Dream or not knowledge is powerful, and she was going to live, not just survive.

At the end of her fitting and conversation Hariet found that she didn't mind Draco. But she did know that she would go out of her way to try and befriend him. A friendly face, but not really a friend. He's snobbish side was a bit too much for her, it reminded her of Dudley and that made her feel uncomfortable.

Looking out of the window, Hagrid wasn't there yet, and so using that opportunity Harriet asked one of the employes where the everyday robes were. The worker cooed over her, for being so adorable and polite before she pointed toward the left side of the store. Thanking the worker, Harriet made her way over to the pointed area.

Looking over the robes, wasn't a long process for Harriet. She quickly choose to get three alongside of her school robes. The first one black with violet butterflies fluttering across the fabric, a fading blue one that starts at a light at the top then darkens at the bottom. The last one was a simple dark purple and had what looked like constellations on them. Also all three of them also came with a matching cloak. Once paying for the robes Harriet went over to the change room and changed into the purple robe just in time to see Hagrid came to the store with two cones in his hands.

Greeting him, Harriet was then complimented for her new robes and was handed her one of the ice creams to her. She nearly melted, it's flavor was a sweet creamy and chocolaty. It was amazing, like a hundred times better than that lemon pop she had at the zoo! Giving her thanks to Hagrid they then went over to their next destination. Ignoring the uncomfortable feeling that sat in her stomach.

***IWF***

Standing in front of Ollivander's Harriet couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated. Hagrid had told her that this was the pinnacle point of their entire visit to the Alley, before he then started to mutter things like he couldn't go in and some other things that she couldn't really understand before he disappearing off into the crowd. How in the world a man his size could suddenly disappear, she had no idea, but then again, it was the same with magic.

Stepping into the shop, Harriet began looking around. On all of the walls there were shelves on shelves over filled with boxes. As she took another step forward the floor creaked causing her to squeak in surprise. Too busy trying to calm her nerves, she failed to notice another an old man walking up to her.

"Miss Potter it is a great honor to finally meet you. Welcome, wel-" Ollivander started off saying before Harriet head's snapped over and screamed.

Due to Harriet's scream, the old wand maker ended up screaming himself, and from there both ended up having a small screaming match and gasping for air after they both realized why they were doing. Spending the the next few minutes to catch their breath they finally introduce themselves.

"L-let go find you a wand, now shall we." Ollivander said before he ran over to the shelves and pulled a box out handling the wand inside to Harriet. "Go on try it."

Cautiously nodding Harriet swished the wand and instantly Ollivander's lamp blew up. Straightaway Harriet dropped the wand back into its box and apologized. The old wand maker just tisked and waved his hand, pulling another wand out for her to try.

This repeated itself for a while with Harriet accidentally destroying multiple more things.

Frustrated Ollivander suddenly paused, before creeping to the back room and pulled out a dusty box. "Give this a try deary."

Hesitantly Harriet took the wand and gave it a wave, winching waiting for the incoming crash of another broken item. To her supprise instead of the wand blowing, causing more property damage, or something the wand glowed, washing her in a warm light. Ollivander cheered but then cautiously told Harriet that the wand that she now possessed was an 11" long holly, that possessed the twin phoenix feather of the wand that gave her, her lightning scar.

It unnerved her, but Harriet couldn't bring herself to hate or fear her new wand. What the other wand did to her, wasn't the same one as the one she just received. After all if she blamed her wand it, from the things Hagrid told her, it would be like hating her mom, for what her aunt had done to he and she let the wandmaker know. They might be from the same origin, but at the same time they were the complete different from each other, from their experiences and memories.

When finnish saying that Harriet felt as if the wand just sparkle, but when she looked at it, it wasn't. Walking to the counter Harriet bought her wand, a holster and a care kit and said her farewells too Ollivander.

When Harriet stepped out of the store, she was greeted by Hagrid and a snowy owl. She couldn't help but stare at the owl. After blinking a few times Harriet just tilted her head and looked at Hagrid giving him the 'who's this' look. It took awhile for him to understand but when he did he told her that the owl didn't have a name yet and that she was her birthday gift.

Harriet smiled at Hagrid really happy about and showed him it by giving him a big hug. Even though her throat was already swollen from the day, Harriet thanked Hagrid and asked if the owl already have a name. Hagrid smiling handed the owl to Harriet, telling her that the owl didn't have a name yet. Getting a good look at the owl Harriet and after a lot of thinking, decided to name the owl Hedwig.

As they were stopping near the Leaky Cauldron Harriet was about to ask Hagrid if they could stay a bit longer when she felt her throat suddenly swelled and her stomach clench. It felt as if someone had suddenly taken a pump a balloon inside of her throat and gut. She ended up gagging, and wheezing instead of asking her question and quickly vomited after she feel to her knees. Her lungs and throat burned from the lack of air and stomach acids.

The last thing Harriet saw was Hagrid's Panicked face.


	5. Chapter 5 (rewritten): Heal

**Summary: Harry Potter, in one world is reckless golden boy of Gryffindor. In this world Harry, now Harriet is a soft spoken girl, that chooses to fight for her own wants after she is willingly taken away from the Dursleys. Many thing will bend to her way, but at the same time the cursed Potter luck will follow, causing unsavory problems as she makes her way through Hogwarts. This is a fem-harry fanfiction where instead of being placed in Gryffindor she is placed into Hufflepuff. Dumbledore bashing, no golden trio (just acquaintance with Ron and Hermione) and mutual friendship with Draco.**

' _Thinking'_

 _Flashback_

 **Letters/** _ **Text**_

 **AN: so as you guys could obviously already tell I decided to rewire this this whole chapter again. the reason why I did was because I wanted to have something posted, but after I posted it I soon got a guest review on and I honestly agreed with what they were saying, on how it felt too rushed and how it felt like a summary. In fact I wasn't all that proud of it, so with a bit of planing I finally got enough time to rewrite it, and I decided to split it in half as both events were actually pretty important to Harriet. For those who don't know what I'm talking about well, it's nothing that big of a concern but note that I do value the comment/ reviews that everyone posts!**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 5: Heal

Harriet didn't want to wake up, her felt muddled and pounding, her limbs stiff as if they were made of lead, and iron instead of flesh and bone. She just wanted to fall on back to into the loving embrace of sleep, but she knew that she couldn't. One, she was already up, there was no way that she was going to be able to go back to sleep, and two, if her aunt saw her still asleep, she would get a sharp lecture and no breakfast, not that she would usually get some anyway. There was no point but to wait, doing anything else wouldn't do any good.

It never does.

Cracking open her eyes, Harriet was forced to shut her eyes again a blinding white light which made her head pound aggressively. Immediately she felt her body tense at her unknown location. How she knew that wherever she was a unknown location was because her cupboard never got that bright. Not even when Dudley though it would be a fun idea to shine the summer afternoon sun into her room after she had been lock in for two days straight without light.

This time taking more care on how fast she opened up her eyes, Harriet cracked them open allowing them to slowly adjust to the blurry white world. Blinking she could barely make out the fact that she was in a room, that sorta look like one of those old fashioned hospital rooms, curtains separating each bed, as a way of giving some privacy.

Lifting one of her heavy arms around, Harriet somehow managed to find her glasses, and slipped them onto her face. The white world cleared up, and her guess was correct it did look like she was in one of those old fashioned hospital. The chemically clean smell, also helped prove her point, not that it wasn't needed. She also found that her notebook was right next to her on a bedside table.

Picking up her notebook she then realized that no one else was in the room with her. Not even another patient. Nervously fiddling with the blanket, Harriet suddenly heard voices heading towards the rooms door. Her hands clenched the blanket, heart thumping loudly in her chest. The door jolts and swings open. Seeing who was standing at the door, an unexplained feeling of disbelief and relief overwhelmed her, causing her to eyes to water uncontrollably.

It was Hagrid.

It was Hagrid, that could mean that their journey; him taking her away from the Dursleys; the alley! A burning sensation bloomed in her chest. Pain? It was pain, she could still feel pain, and pain in a unrealistic scenario meant that...

It was all real!

Everything was real! It wasn't just a dream. Harriet's hands flew over her mouth, ignoring the pain that shot up her arms and spine, trying to smother out her muffled sobbing that spilled past her lips. Her tears wouldn't stop, even the trick of harshly pinching herself didn't help like it usually did back when she was at the Dursleys.

Hearing her cries Hagrid, and a nurse that he came in with, speed their way over to her crying form. Quickly the nurse muttered a scanning spell over Harriet, trying to figure out what was making her crying. Unable to find anything that would actually make her cry, the nurse came to the misunderstood conclusion that Harriet was crying due to some sort of mental trauma, and without permission to do legilimens from her or her legal magical guardian, and that Hagrid was the one to blame (which in truth wasn't all that far off, it just wasn't for the reason nurse thought of) and made the decision to remove him. Pulling the man over, the nurse was almost able to get Hagrid to stand away from the bed, only to be stopped when Harriet's cries became hysterical. With a few small test of pushing and pulling Hagrid to try and understand why she was suddenly crying more intensely, the nurse was able to connect the points that, taking Hagrid away from her would only cause more damage than help, not the other way around like as she had originally thought in the first place.

Letting Hagrid go the nurse summoned a calming drought, and then proceeded to coax/forced Harriet to drink the potion. Instantaneously the effects of the potion took affect. Her crying started to become subdue, her breathing evening out, and with the panic no longer blocking her senses, Harriet gag at the disgusting taste caused by the potion. Looking at the bottle that gave her that offending substance, she saw that it was connected to a hand and with a hand came a person, and it was... a nurse that looked like she came right out from the history books at school.

The nurse seeing that she had Harriet's attention, introduced herself as Jane, and with the introduction, Harriet blushed a burning red as she realized that she had everyone's attention directed towards her, and that she was caught staring. Sniffing, Harriet gave Jane a small embarrassed smile before her eyes caught onto the shiny clip of a clipboard that was poking out of her pocket and shyly tilted her head in curiosity while pointing at the clipboard. Jane seeing Harriet's head tilt, also gave her own head a tilt before she realized what Harriet was pointed too.

Slipping the clipboard out from her apron pocket, Jane began to explained to Harriet what had happened to her after she had passed out. To bluntly summarize what had happened to her was that her swollen throat was cutting off the blood circulation to her head, and if Hagrid hadn't brought her here to st. Mungos when he did, her swelling would have cause her some everlasting, permanent brain damage, or in the worse case, she would have died.

Harriet shivered at the news, no matter how many times she came so close to death, this was the first time, that the fault was that of her own body. Normally it would have been because of the Dursleys and their punishments of for being such a freak.

Numbly Harriet was then asked some questions by Jane to witch she roboticaly answered not really taking note of what she was actually saying. If she was in her ordinary state of mind, she wouldn't have even answered half of the asked questions, or at most would've have only given half answers to those questions. Nodding and writing down the answers Jane then told Harriet that it was still the same day, but she was unconscious for the last 4 hours and that she was going to be her nurse for the duration of her stay.

Hearing that she was going to be staying in the hospital, Harriet head shot up in disbelief, still trying to get use to the fact that everything that happened that day wasn't a dream, and if Hagrid's promise was true, then the fact that she was never going to go back to the Dursleys. Soon something other than pain began to grow within her chest. It was... it was excitement! She was excited! This was a new beginning to make friends, to be herself, and to be… to be free.

Ignoring the burning pain from her limbs Harriet grabbed her notebook and began vigorously jotting down questions after questions before presenting them to Jane. Her questions ranging from wizarding basics, laws, politic, to traditions and to why the people at the Leaky Cauldron acted as though she was some celebrity or something.

Hagrid not knowing what was written down, and the fact that he couldn't read all that well, felt uncomfortable at the sharp look that Jane gave him after she read Harriet's last question. Jane was in shock. How could Harriet the-girl-who-lived know nothing about the magical world. She should've already known everything there was to know about the wizarding community if her book said anything, that and the fact that her magical guardian should have been informing her and teacher her as well.

Cautiously Jane began to ask, a question that she haven't ever thought that she would ever have to ask, how much did she already knew about the magical world. Harriet not realizing the huge dilemma going through Jane's head, tilted her head and wrote down that she had only learned of magic that day when Hagrid had brought her to Diagon alley.

Jane's horror was confirmed. What Harriet had told her wasn't good at all, not good at all. That meant that Harriet, the-girl-who-lived wasn't trained at the slightest, and it was well known that there were still lots of death eaters and some aggressive pure-bloods that are out for her blood, holding a grudge against her for killing their _precious dark_ _lord_. A shiver ran down Jane's back, as her mind wandered to the stories and books that were written about Harriet. They all expect her to save them. For her to die for them. A little girl, that virtually knew nothing about their world. Hiding her distress behind her professional exterior, Jane quickly excused herself from the room. She had to inform the staff, they couldn't let the news that Harriet was her out to the public.

***IWF***

* * *

Hagrid's eyes glazed over as he remembers how he found Harriet bleeding scared and trapped like a caged animal. His hands and teeth clenched. It was all his fault, if only he hadn't left Harriet there that night then he wouldn't have to find her like that. She would have been peacefully sleeping under the roof of a loving family. He didn't deserve to be by her side.

Abruptly Hagrid stood up, slipping out of Harriet's grasp, and gaining her attention. Freaking out by Hagrid's sudden movement Harriet instinctively flinched away, making Hagrid feel even worse about himself. Seeing the pain in Harriet's eyes, Hagrid's heart clenched painfully. He was a monster! With tears welling up in his eyes, he gruffly mumbled an apologies and attempted to leave.

The key word being attempt, as for when Hagrid had tried to take a step away from Harriet, she had immediately latched herself onto him forcing her pain to stay internalized, her body screamed at her for the sudden movement. Although it may have been just a single step, it had nearly taken her completely off of the bed that she was on. With eyes filling up with tears caused by pain and the fear that Hagrid would leave, but mainly from the pain, Harriet let out a strangled cry for him not to leave. At this Hagrid stopped his struggling, but didn't turn to look at her.

Hagrid couldn't comprehend as to why Harriet was holding onto him, couldn't she see he was a monster that hurted her! But still she was holding onto him, crying. Hagrid wanted to cry. Barely holding back his tears as he managed to ask why she would want a monster like him to stay with her.

Harriet jolted back at Hagrid's words not believing on what she just herd, but with one look at his face she knew that he wasn't joking. Taking a shaky breath in, Harriet spoke "... Hagrid please don't say that, you are not a monster, y-you would never be a monster, if … if you were a monster than you would have left me underneath those stairs, but… but you didn't. You saved me Hagrid! You saved me from those real monsters!"

With those words Hagrid burst into tears, gently moving Harriet back onto the bed and hugged her not noticing how she initially flinched at the touch before melting into the embrace. Together they both cried their hearts out, releasing all of the pent up emotions. Letting go Harriet's face was red and puffy, but it didn't hurt her. It was the first time that she could say that she felt so refreshed, like all this time all she was holding a heavy weight inside of her chest, but now that it was gone. Looking at each other they both laughed in happy embarrassment.

***IWF***

* * *

 _With Jane and the other healers_

Sending out the emergency signal, Jane paced back and forth in the meeting room, waiting for everyone to show up. She didn't have to wait long, in a few short minutes the room was filled with everyone who knew of Harriet's presence in St. Mungos was there. Lucky when Hagrid had brought her in, it was through one of the more isolated fireplaces so not a lot of people actually knew Harriet was here. Clearing clenching her shaking hands, Jane called everyone's attention over to her, and told everyone there the same thing she had told Harriet and her condition. Many were shocked to find the reason as to why Harriet was there, but nothing compared to the horror that covered all of the medi-witch and doctor's faces when they discovered that Harriet was as clueless as a muggle born, in fact Harriet actually seemed to know less then a muggle born as a professor didn't even come to introduce the magical world to her. Although Jane had no grudge against Hagrid, why did Hogwarts- no Dumbledore send him over to pick her up, it was a known fact that Hagrid wasn't the best at explaining well, anything at all with the exception of his magical beasts that he helped or raised personally.

Confused one of the witches rose her hand and asked about Harriet's magical guardian. At that Jane shook her head, stating that although Harriet had one they had completely neglected her as they had never once shown themselves to her. Everyone was vivid at that, even the pure-bloods. A magical child, especially that of Harriet's statue is meant to have some sort of guidance of some sort especially when accidental magic begins to occur to reverse the possible damages that would occur. There should have been someone to protect her.

Out of curiosity a wizard that was near the back, couldn't really understand as to why Harriet's throat had suddenly decided to swell up through non magical way and asked as to how Harriet had obtained her injury, jokingly asking if it was due to her slipping and accidentally causing her to eating something wrong. At the grim expression on Jane's face the wizard immediately stopped smiling. A deeper explanation was giving, and although it initially was a light scan the scar tissue over Harriet's throat made it impossible for the scan not to pick it up, the injury was caused by the fact that Harriet had had her throat cut open and was improperly healed afterwards through muggle means. Everyone's face became grim and sickly at the thought of the girl-who-lived having her throat sliced open in the muggle world.

As much as everyone in the room wanted it to be just a dream or some messed up prank of some sort, but at the same time everyone also knew that it wasn't, and so with a silent agreement everyone vowed on their magic to keep what was spoken in that room to be secret and to help Harriet to the best of their ability.

***IWF***

* * *

The next day during Harriet's stay at St. Mungos, she was moved into a private room where she was give books to read and where the healer's would keep fussing over her, scanning her every few hours and while some of them thought that she couldn't her them, spoke about how they felts bad for her. The pity, she hated that far more than the constant aggression directed towards her, at least when they hated her they would tell it straight to her face instead of hiding behind some petty two faced false words. Although she knew that she shouldn't expect all of her questions to be just handed on over to her, she was still annoyed by the fact that no one would tell her as to why she was so famous, and not just say the defeat of you-know-who before being called away.

It drove her up the wall, who was you-know-who and how was she supposed to know who you-know-who was, and what did you-know-who's defeat have to do with her! Having enough she aggressively wrote asking who in the world was you-know-who, and got the attention of Jane as she was checking up on her. Stunned, Jane sheepishly laughed and then told her that everyone probably already though someone told her who, you-know-how was. Clearing her throat Jane then told Harriet that the reason why they were all coming to her beck and call was because she was the-girl-who-lived, the one who had defeated the dark lord, you-know-who, Voldemort when she was only a toddler, no a baby. A baby that had saved nearly all of the lives in magical Britain. It also didn't help that there were grand stories about her great adventures.

At the part that there were stories written about her a small "what" slipped past her lips, before Harriet took out her notebook out and began to write that, _'all of those stories were impossible since she was living with her magic hating, muggle relatives. That if she had done any of that, then-_ ' Harriet had scribbled out the last bit, but the nurse could still read it. _'They would have beat me.'_

Jane had to tell the other healers, that information was above her jurisdiction, even if she wanted to to this by herself, and keep the amount of people knowing about Harriet existence being in the hospital to a minimum she couldn't. Her skills weren't strong enough. Telling the rest of the staff of those who knew about Harriet they were all shocked that their savior, the-girl-who-lived, was living in such horrible conditions. Just thinking that the injuries on Harriet could be caused by her own relatives, many of the healers broke down and cried. Even though they knew about her situation and had the suspicions that she was being abused, at that moment the remaining fragments of tinted glass that they had for the-girl-who-lived, shattered.

Now when any of the healers looked at Harriet they could now finally see what they blindly tried to ignored in the beginning. Harriet Potter was just not only the-girl-who-lived, but she was a little girl that lost her parents, was forced to live in abusive household and, just like many of them, she was another victim of the bloody war. Truly understanding how serious this was, they took the vow far more seriously.

Determine they all decided that instead of just doing the stomach and throat scan that they would do the full body scan like they should have done from the beginning. Jane as she was the one in charge of her looked straight into Harriet's eyes and told her that although it may get a bit annoying they were going to do many scans over her, for the next three days with the reason as to why they were doing them. Over those next three days just as Jane had told Harriet, hundreds of scanning occurred leaving both Harriet and the scanning crew exhausted. Looking over one of the earlier scans over Harriet's throat, the healers frowned and regretfully told Harriet that although they have the spells and the potions that could regrow bones and organs, they could never fully heal her throat. It was because the only one that could have help her heal her throat all the way had died just last year due old age and that no one in the hospital was skilled enough to fully do the operation, they would have to re-slice open her throat to remove the damaged tissue to regrow it, but their skill level to fully remove the damage she would drown in her own blood before they could get rid of 60% of the damage, and the fact that the tissues around the neck and especially the tissue right next to her vocal cords were the most resilient location against any sort of magic.

Everyone there ready themselves for Harriet reaction, but what they go wasn't how they expected her to react as. She smiled, while holding her throat. Hesitantly Jane asked as to why she was smiling, slightly creeped out and worried about her charge. Realizing what she was doing, Harriet struggled a bit before she wrote down the reason as to why she was smiling. She explained it as reminder that it will no longer represent that the Dursley's control over her life but that she was finally free from the Dursleys and that this was a new beginning of her new life.

***IWF***

* * *

 _The next day_

When the rest of the test came back, the nurses and doctors were outraged at the results. While they knew that Harriet was extraordinarily thin and was abused by her guardians, the test showed just how badly she was abused. Multiple bones were broken and settled improperly, with bacteria growing within the joint of her right shoulder. Not to mention that her magic was bounded in a crippling way, as it didn't give any sort of room to allow her magic to grow and the most sickening thing other than the bounding, was that there was an unknown type of a magical parasite that was within her famous scar, and if the scanning was right it was eating away at her magical core and that of her soul as well. Harriet was a complete mess, and that if it wasn't for her magic, she wouldn't be even alive, nonetheless walking around Diagon alley like how she did.

Swiftly the nurses and doctors started off by giving Harriet nutrient packed potions and food to help against her malnutrition by bringing her weight up and stuffing her with. However due to their fanatics of trying to make her get better faster than her body could take, they accidentally caused Harriet to vomit. But that had occurred only once, so the healers claim. But with great perseverance, patience and potions giving to her in a timely matter; in a week Harriet could now eat a small plate of toast, half an egg, sausage, and a few pieces of fruit and vegetables in one sitting while not feeling uncomfortable afterwards. Although the process was slower than what they had hoped with Harriet only gaining 4 pounds, it was a huge success because the weight didn't disappear after a few hours, it actually stayed. That meant that Harriet's body was recovering.

Over all it took Jane and the staff the almost three weeks for them to bring Harriet's malnourished self, to the point that it wouldn't affect the process of her next treatment, vanishing and regrowing her bones. Or at least they were prepared to. With the deadline of the start of the school year starting in just a week they knew that they wouldn't be able to fully heal all of Harriet's bones by then, so the question was which section should they heal first. This was especially important as they all knew that they wouldn't be allowed to keep her from the school because of Albus Dumbledore would never allow it saying that he has the full confidence in madame Poppy (none of them had any hate against her or anything but it was just the fact that they had more experience, knowledge and resources to deal with injuries be it though muggle or magical means) and the fact that Harriet herself wanted to go to the school and make the friends for the first time.

It wasn't a hard choice as they chose to do her head first as that way the would be able to monitor the process of their healing closely as the head was an extremely delicate process, that goes without saying. The process of vanishing and regrowing her skull itself didn't take all that long, in fact it only took half a day for it all to heal but for safety sake, for the other half of the day they didn't give her any potions and watched her monitored her closely. The next day the did the same thing for her neck, and spine which took a nearly a whole week to just heal and regrow the bones.

Harriet sighed, after those operations, although they could have continued to vanish and regrow more bones, they had told her that they decided to take a break from all of the healing. They could tell at the end of the spinal reconstruction, that her body was starting to show signs of being under too much stress and not having enough nutrients to sustain itself. Healing spells as amazing as they are, they took a huge amount of energy from both the caster and the patient. Understanding what she was being told they also stopped giving her anymore potions, not that she's complaining. They tasted horrible! She also learned that potions while useful as they are, when used too much or often they could cause potential organ damage just like any other type of medication and they both agreed that would rather not risk that happening.

The lights were off and everything quiet, but Harriet couldn't sleep. She had the Jitters. Tomorrow was going to be her first day of school to her new slightly complicated life, but mainly her new life as a witch.

The day... where she could finally be herself... from there on forth… and with that though in mind Harriet fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Platform 9 34

AN: Sorry about the late update, for a while I was pretty busy and sorta forgot to write this chapter, but here it is now. There should be another chapter going to be posted soon, like within the same month.

 **Summary** **:** **Harry Potter, in one world is reckless golden boy of Gryffindor. In this world Harry, now Harriet is a soft spoken girl, that chooses to fight for her own wants after she is willingly taken away from the Dursleys. Many thing will bend to her way, but at the same time the cursed Potter luck will follow, causing unsavory problems as she makes her way through Hogwarts. This is a fem-harry fanfiction where instead of being placed in Gryffindor she is placed into Hufflepuff. Dumbledore bashing, no golden trio (just acquaintance with Ron and Hermione) and mutual friendship with Draco.**

' _Thinking'_

 _Flashback_

 **Letters/** _ **Text**_

Enjoy~

Chapter 6: Platform 9 ¾

September 1st came flying on over and it was time to get to the station and board the Hogwarts express. It was a nerve wracking event, but luckily Harriet wasn't going to be doing it alone, two of the healers that had been taking care of her that had muggle experiences as a half blood, were going to take her through London station, to get to platform 9 ¾.

Getting to the station, Harriet decided that it was a pretty strange but very interesting, as she finally discovered what fooing was. It wasn't all that pleasant. She felt as if her stomach was flipped and knotted before it suddenly came crashing down.

The station was packed filled and with so many people, Harriet fidgeted uncomfortably with the blanket on her lap. The reason why there was a blanket on her lap was because they decided that she was going to be in a wheelchair. It was earlier that day when she tried to stand up, Jane and the other healers learned that her legs could no longer support her new body weight. The muscles in her leg had got weakened while she was bedridden for the whole time she had been in the hospital's care.

As Jane was wheeling her down the station, with another healer, Julie pushing her Hogwarts stuff Harriet couldn't help but notice that the people around them seem to unconsciously move out of their way. It was as if there was an invisible force that just pushed them away. Jane later explained that she and Julie had casted a notice me not spell onto them, because they noticed how she didn't like having all that much attention placed onto her.

Overall, Harriet's trip in the station was a short one. They only stopped when someone was directly in front of them and they had to wait for them to move out of the way. That and the time when Julie told her and Jane to wait around the corner before, she marched on over to stopped and criticize the large group of red haired people who apparently were basically going against the statute of secrets.

After coming back to them, Julie turned to Harriet and told her to be wary about that family because, although the magical world had families to help the new muggleborns find the platform, the families in charge of doing so, would never shout out the platform's name with such little tact or caution.

Continuing to their final stop, Harriet was confused. It was an empty pillar. She couldn't understand why they decided to stop. Looking up Harriet search for the platform 9 and ¾, but didn't see one. All she saw was the 9th and the 10th platform. Frowning Harriet was about to write down her question, when she saw how the two nurses nodded their heads at each other and ran towards the pillar before them. The pillar!

Harriet quickly clenched her eyes shut tightly, a scream trapped within her throat. They were going to crash! It was a reasonable conclusion, especially when one forgets that magic exists. Ready for the sharp sensation of pain, Harriet was thankfully greeted by a simple cool breeze and the sound of a steam whistle.

Peeling her eyes open, Harriet was at a loss of words at the sight before her. It was just simply magnificent. Excitement crashed right into her as she was led to the train. Once at the door of the train, Jane and Julie, told Harriet that it would be bad for them to stay longer than necessary and that because they were adults that weren't going to Hogwarts, the train would let them on. Giving them a tearful goodbye she watched them leave into the crowd understanding, the risks they took to being her there.

Spinning her chair to face the train, Harriet smacked her cheeks and smiled. A new beginning, a new her, and she couldn't wait to make some friends. Apparently, as she was preparing herself to get onto the train, the train's magic ensuring the needs of the students, transformed the stairs before her into a ramp of some sorts. Cautiously rolling herself onto the ramp like structure. Once she was full on the flat part of the ramp Harriet gave a small squeak in shock grabbing onto her handles, when the ramp lifted itself off from the ground and then tilted her into the train. Gently being pushed into the halls of the train, Harriet was in awe at how the hall seem to expand sideways giving her more than enough room to comfortably push her way through without having to block anyone.

Wheeling herself down the hall, Harriet decided that going to an empty compartment was probably going to be the best course of action. She really hates it when she was the center of attention. Seeing an empty compartment just 5 rooms down towards her left, from the entrance. Opening the door, the train's magic flared up once more and one of the benches shortened itself enough so she could fold up her chair and a railing to help her move herself onto the bench.

Thanking the train for helping her, Harriet then quickly scooted herself towards the window, putting her hands on the ledge, giddy with excitement. Looking outside of the window, Harriet felt her smile dropped and sadness filled her. From the window she was able to see families giving their goodbye hugs and kisses to their kids as they made their way to the train. Looking away from one of families, her eyes lock onto the same family of redheads all gathered up on the platform.

Harriet felt her gut twist.

Harriet was envious of them. She wanted what they had. A family. While she still has the Dursleys, after the incident where they had slit her throat, she knew that they will never see her as a member of their family. So she stopped trying to be theirs. Their home was never hers, just as hers could never be theirs. "The Dursley's could never be my home." Harriet said. Not realizing that she said the last bit out loud, or the significance of her words.

***IWF***

Having her smile make its way back on her face, Harriet couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts. Suddenly the door to her compartment swing open. Snapping her head to stare at her now open door, the people on the other side followed her lead, causing them to have some sort of staring match. Not a single word was spoken between any of them. The boy seemed to cautiously take a step in and raised a hand towards her. Seeing the strange looks the others face, Harriet reach out and placed her hand into the boy's. Harriet's face flushed, when the boy kissed the back of her hand and introduced himself and the others as Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass and Susan Bones.

Nervously, Harriet fidgeted when they saw their expecting faces, waiting for her to give them her name to them. Reaching into her hand her bag, she slowly pulled out her notebook with a pen and wrote 'Hi my name is Harriet Potter' showing what she wrote towards them. All three of them looked surprised then somewhat uncomfortable. Lowering her notebook along with her gaze, she felt really embarrassed, internally scolding herself for being such a freak.

Susan pushing Blaise off to the side, loudly asked if it was alright if they could join her in her compartment. Surprised Harriet's head shot up, eyes filled with disbelief, only to be meet with Susan's determined face. Shyly nodding, Harriet eagerly patted the spaced next to her. Smiling, Susan nudged the other two to place their trunks away, and took her seat next right next to Harriet. Soon after the compartment was filled with talking, about their excitement of going to Hogwarts, but then they brought up the topic of which house they thought they were going to get into. Blaise, and Daphne said that they were most likely going to Slytherin, but Susan said Hufflepuff was for her.

At this Harriet realized that she didn't know anything about the house inside of Hogwarts. All Hagrid had told her was that it was better to be a Hufflepuff than a Slytherin. Wondering if there were any other houses in Hogwarts, alone with what they stood for. Writing down her question, Harriet then gained their attention to which once again surprised the group. Thinking over Harriet's question, to the best of their ability explained that there were four houses in Hogwarts.

Slytherin is the house of the cunning, clever and resourceful. With their mascot being a snake, and colours being green and silver.

Ravenclaw, the house of intelligence, creativity and learning. An eagle to symbolize their house, colours being blue and bronze.

Hufflepuff being the house of hard work, loyalty and justice, has a bagger being the house's mascot. Their colours being yellow and black.

Finally there was the Gryffindor, and from what Harriet could tell it sort of looked like they were holding back something from her when they were mentioning it. But from their explanation it is a house of bravery, nerve and chivalry. Its colour being red and gold, with a lion to represent themselves.

Harriet was really happy to be able to place some characteristics to the house of the school, but before she could make her choice, they quickly told her that there were also some negatives to each house and expectations that came with them. They told her that most of the time if the individual or one of their friends weren't in the specific houses themselves, will brush them off with their stereotypical characteristics. Being evil, a know-it-all, a pushover and an idiot.

Thinking of the pros and cons of the house, Harriet ended up deciding on leaving it up to whatever was going to sort her, to sort her. While the others wanted to know which she favored more, they understood and accepted her reasoning.

Just as they were about to change the topic, the door of the compartment swing open once again. At the door of their compartment stood a redhead that Harriet, and apparently the other recognized. His name was Ronald Weasley, and he was looking for a place to sit. That was until he actually saw who was sitting inside of the compartment. Instantly, his sheepish face became a nasty sneer, before he stormed out of the room, calling them slimy snakes.

Gob smacked by the boys declaration, Harriet was about to say something about that, but was quickly stopped by Daphne's shaking head. Frowning Harriet asked if the reaction that they got was because of the house stereotyping they mentioned beforehand.

At that moment all three of her new friends looked highly uncomfortable, but eventually nodded. Understanding how uncomfortable everything was getting, Harriet then remembered their introductions and compared it to how Ronald did before he got all hostile with them. It felt like there was some sort of class difference.

Before she could write anything down, the door to their compartment was opened up, but this time it was by a witch carting down a trolley filled food asking if they wanted anything. Counting the amount of coins that she had in her bag, Harriet looked at the prices on the cart and decided to get some pumpkin pasties, nut brittle, a licorice wand and a chocolate frog.

The others got all pretty similar to what Harriet got with some variation, like how Susan got a box of 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans' with a cauldron cake. Blaise he got some exploding bonbons and Cockroach Clusters. Daphne, although she was a bit hesitant on getting something, seeing how everyone was getting something she ended up getting some blood pops salt water taffy and some pumpkin pasties.

Taking a bit out of the pastry Harriet felt as though she was in heaven with its delightful taste. It made her feel so warm and cozy, as the spiced pumpkin filling spread throughout her mouth. Looking into her hands, Harriet was surprised to see that the one that she was holding was no longer in her hand, and that she was already reaching out for a second.

Silently giggling, everyone within the compartment began chatting (or in Harriet's case writing) away. Excitingly wondering what it would be like in Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7: Petunia, What a Bitter Flower

AN: Ok, so when writing this was suppose to be some short little paragraphs, but as I kept on writing it it got longer and more complicated, that I just made it into its own chapter, and boy am I glad as this is probably my longest chapter inside of this Fanfiction so far. Also the reasoning for why I depicted Lily as the way I did was due to the fact that people aren't all that perfect and Lily's friends have mostly seem only one side of her while Petunia growing up with her as seem more. Also this chapter was to show how Petunia became so bitter to begin with and why she lashed out the way she did, although it was not excuse for her the actions.

* * *

 **Summary** **:** **Harry Potter, in one world is reckless golden boy of Gryffindor. In this world Harry, now Harriet is a soft spoken girl, that chooses to fight for her own wants after she is willingly taken away from the Dursleys. Many things will bend to her way, but at the same time the cursed Potter luck will follow, causing unsavory problems as she makes her way through Hogwarts. This is a fem-harry fanfiction where instead of being placed in Gryffindor she is placed into Hufflepuff. Dumbledore bashing, no golden trio (just acquaintance with Ron and Hermione) and mutual friendship with Draco.**

' _Thinking'_

 _Flashback_

 **Letters/** _ **Text**_

Enjoy~

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Petunia, What a Bitter Flower**

Petunia was scrubbing the floor in rigorous furry. It had been only been 3 days after the freak was taken and she was exhausted with all of the cleaning and garden work that she had to do. No matter how hard she worked the house and garden no longer shined and stunned people like it use to.

Stumbling up, Petunia cursed as she bumped into a shelf. Turning to face the shelf, her face paled in horror as she watched her mother's vase fall from the shelf and shatter onto the floor. Dropping everything, Petunia scrambled her way over towards the shattered porcelain, winching in pain as she feels the cut into her skin as she tries to gather up pieces. Sweeping her hands Petunia froze.

Shakley reaching out, Petunia grabbed a folded sheet among the broken china. Carefully she opened the sheet and felt all of her energy leave her. The sheet wasn't some random sheet placed inside of her mother's prized vase, it was a photo. A photo that she had completely forgotten about until now.

Petunia wanted to cry. In the photo it was a picture of her and… Lily, back when everything was perfect, where everyone was happy. Back when they were still sisters. Looking at the picture she could still clearly remember when the photo was taken and why she had hid it in the vase.

The photo was taken back when Petunia was 9 and Lily 6, she had just finished beating up some kids in their neighborhood for bullying a crying Lily. After those kids had ran off, it was then she and Lily had made a promise, a vow to always protect each other and to be by each other's side. Their parents were so worried by their injuries, but at the same time so proud that they had stuck together. She could remember how her mother had slapped her father's shoulder as he took out a camera stating that they had to commemorate the memory. Oh she gave the biggest and goofiest grin that she could manage, so proud of protecting her sister and their promise together, her arm around her smiling, puffy eyed sister.

But that happiness didn't last and not even two years later Lily had meet that Snape boy, that lived at the end of their street. When meeting him it wasn't all that bad, in fact it was actually kinda cool meeting a wizard for the first time, but the day that they had meet him was when Petunia's was in an awful mood. All she wanted to do was forget about her troubles and play with her little sister, but no, he just had to show up that day. Nearing the end of her patients, she finally snapped when he called her sister a witch, that she shouldn't be with muggles. Even though she didn't know what muggle meant she knew that it wasn't that nice of a word so she tried to get them back to their house where it was safe. Where it was away from that strange boy. But Lily didn't want to, she wanted to know more.

Petunia was about to push a bit more on convincing her to go back home when suddenly a branch came falling down on her, and it wasn't a small branch either. She didn't really know what happened next, but all she could remember was dragging Lily back towards their home and then suddenly have to wear a cast because something broke her arm and hit her head.

It was only a week after that incident before Lily told her that was going to meet the boy again. Petunia of course freaked out, and for a good reason as well. She had to wear a cast after meeting that strange boy after all. She tried to stop her by distracting her and, or suddenly needing her help, but it only worked for a short while before she could see and feel her sister begin to drift away.

Petunia could even remember begging Lily not to hang out with that boy, because of all of the looks and whispers she was getting from the neighbors. How her little sister was slowly becoming isolated by the people. She also remember hissing at those very neighbors to leave Lily alone, chasing off any bullies that came her way and even losing some of her own friends. But it didn't matter to her, Petunia knew that she could always make new connections and friends, however she only had one little sister.

Once again Petunia tried stop her sister to tell her why she was doing all of the things that she was doing but it was as if her words were like water on a duck's back. And then, Lily broke their promise. Now she knew that Lily has her own being and that she was free to hang out with whoever she wished to. Petunia knew that she wasn't going to stay the center of Lily's universe for forever, that she knew very well, but that the very least she thought that she would still be a positive part of Lily's life. But their promise was to protect and have each other's backs. So she couldn't believe her ears when she heard Lily betray her.

* * *

Petunia gave Lily the benefit of the doubt, but all of the evidence pointed that it wasn't an accident. Every time she tried to talk to her; every time they were in the same room, Lily would just outright ignore her or make up some sort of a crazy excuse and leave the room, or at times just exist the room without a single word. Petunia was internally dying trying to understand why her little sister was acting the way she did, but that didn't stop Petunia from protecting, looking out for Lily.

That were the photo came in.

Even at a young age Petunia knew that she had a temper and would stubbornly hold onto some grudges, so she knew at one point or another, she or Lily would lose their cool and blow up at each other. She didn't know when, but she knew that they were going to be blowing up soon. And when they did, it wasn't going to be pretty.

Just 2 months later, just as she predicted about their temper, they ended up having a having a really big fight that ended with Lilly ripping apart their photo into pieces right in front of her before she stormed off to rip up any more photos that they had together. Clutching the taped up photo, tears spilled down Petunia's cheeks as she remembers how she feel to her knees clutching the scattered ripped pieces to her chest. Tracing her hand over the aged taped connecting the pieces of the photo, Petunia chokes back a sob as she relives the aching tear stained pain she felt as if she had painstakingly puzzled and taped the pieces together. When she had finally finished putting all of the pieces together, instead of placing it into her picture frame where she had it originally placed where it would be safe. Inside of her mother's prized vase. After all, no one dared get too close in fear of accidentally causing it to fall making it the safest place in the house.

After that incident, Petunia didn't even bother trying to talk to her sister anymore, and when she did her words would twist and spewed the pain and hurt within her as poisonous insults such as calling her sister a freak. She never meant any of them. They also no longer shared a room together. Petunia needed time away from her sister and had decided that if Lily wanted nothing to do with her, than so would she. Lucky for her parents had agreed that it was time to have their own rooms.

The first night having her own room Petunia didn't think anything of it but on the second night she realized just how lonely the room was. While the room was slowly filling up with her own items to give it some life, she was so used to the little annoying sounds that Lily would always make in her sleep. it was quiet, too quiet. After a month or two all her anger and pain drained out of her and she instead became numb. Everyday was a routine for her, and it never seemed to change.

It became normal.

And Petunia hated every moment of it.

* * *

The crack just keep on fracturing them, and it seemed like Lily's letter for Hogwarts was her final straw. Things never got better between the two sisters, and their parents were no help. As much as Petunia would deny it and say that her parents help fix the problem between the two of them, they did nothing of the sort. To her own opinion, Petunia felt as though her parents had actually pushed the destruction of their little family.

They really were the perfect dollhouse family, so polished and happy, yet so fractured and fake in the inside.

At that point Petunia was 12 years old with Lily being 10 and all she wanted now was just to have her family back. Back when they were all full of smiles and harmless jokes, the picnics and the family bonding time.

The letter did nothing to help with their home situation. Magic, that was something everyone dreams about having one way or another. It was so unfair that her little sister had it and not her, but as much as she was upset or even jealous of her sister, and that even if Lily may have forgotten about their promise, she didn't. So Petunia grabbed some paper and began to write her own letter.

* * *

Petunia was rejected. The letter that they sent her had completely and utterly rejected her. It wasn't even a polite rejection letter either. No 'we are sorry but due to situational circumstances within in the magical world and within our school we cannot accept you into our establishment." and all of the regular pleasantries, it was just a blunt "ya, you're a muggle and we only accept the people that somehow entered our magical registration book or something, so you ain't all that important enough for us to really care, but you should be grateful that we're taking our time to actually write a response to you." it absolutely grated on her nerves.

As the days became closer to September 1st, slowly dread began to over power the numb feeling inside of her. She didn't really realize it at first but, the whispers and judgmental looks were no longer targeting her Lily. Instead, now the people of her neighborhood directed their scorn to her. They called her jealous, crazy. That all of the trouble that she created was because Lily was accepted into a high end boarding school, while she had to go to an ordinary public school. That was also the second time Petunia was betrayed by her sister. when she tried to deny that she wasn't crazy or jealous, Lily did absolute did nothing to defend her. she just watched and- if her eyes weren't lying then she gave her a sly smile, before acting all innocent at the back of a crowd. It escalated greatly and by the time it was for Lily to leave the people of their neighborhood would always take the side of her little sister.

The very same people that scorned and bullied Lily.

But she never said anything about it to anyone. She just kept her mouth shut and stayed in the background.

* * *

Lily was gone now. She left to go to that awful school. Petunia sighed, even to this day, as much as she may call magic a freakish thing, was, no is something... something that she wants. The ability to practical have everything at the tips of her fingers. To create unimaginable things that could heal, prank and grow. And not to mention the burning questions on magical creatures. Were unicorns, dragons, or mermaids real? Petunia wanted to experience what her little sister did. To see what ordinary people couldn't see.

When Lily came back that summer, she went raving on how wonderful her new school was and all of her new friend some other useless chatter that Petunia she couldn't really remember. She was too distracted the changed she saw in her sister. While it didn't seem like a big change, the change was in Lily's eyes. They may have not changed colours but her eyes, they didn't shine as brightly as they use to. It was as if there was a film placed over them.

She remembers her disappointment during her first summer back watching her sister from the corner of her eye, sighing when she learned that Lily wasn't allowed to use magic outside of school.

Having her little sister back, Petunia asked Lily on one of their better days if she could help with the garden and make some of the flowers bloom like how she use to. But instead of just agreeing like she did last summer, Lily said that it was impossible to do so. She said that she couldn't, that it would be impossible for her as she didn't know the spelling for it.

It was preposterous as before they even knew about that stupid school, Lily was able to make flowers bloom from nothing and make the pain of a scrape wound disappear or heal faster, she didn't even need a wand to do so. Thinking back, Petunia also noticed it was then Lily stopped being so creative, so open minded.

Petunia releases a strangled sob as she remembers when she realized what happened to Lily, what that changed inside of her little sister. She felt anger pour out of very being. What that school did was unforgivable. They killed off a part of her sister. The whole 'you never know until you try it' aspect. The part that made her who she was. It wasn't fair, not it wasn't right of them to do so. Lily while she may have been born outside of the magical world, they had no right to disable her little sister's magic.

* * *

Years went on by and Petunia kept a distance between her sister and herself. It seemed to be the right move as slowly the cracks in her family slowly started to mend. It was awkward progress to go through, but her home was slowly began to heal. It also helped that her parents finally took notice of her and stopped all of that insufferable gossips from the neighbors. Life went on and Petunia moved with it, gaining new friends, holding decent grades, and doing other stupid normal high school activities.

Normal.

That's what she became. She became like any other normal high school girl.

* * *

Petunia understood why she never took notice of it before Lily and that Snape boy went to Hogwarts. It was mainly because he took Lily away from her along with the strange feeling she had about him. But see could see it now that her sister and the Snape boy was back, both glowing in their own way. Well it actually took her a week after they returned did she somewhat realized what was going on with him.

Seeing him for the first time after his week long absence the bluntest way to describe he was that he looked like a dead man from the grave, it didn't help that he also ate as though it would be his final meal. Petunia understood why she never took notice of it before Lily and that Snape boy went to Hogwarts. It was mainly because he took Lily away from her along with the strange feeling she had about him. But see could see it now that her sister and the Snape boy was back, both glowing in their own way. Well it actually took her a week after they returned did she somewhat realized what was going on with him.

Seeing him for the first time after his week long absence the bluntest way to describe he was that he looked like a dead man from the grave, it didn't help that he also ate as though it would be his final meal, and that the weight loss was dramatically visible. Taking it onto herself, Petunia constantly invited him over to eat with their family for as many meals as she could.

While he may have hid his weight loss well with his baggy clothes that he always wore, he couldn't trick her. After all as being the protective girl she was and the fact that she was the mom friend of her friend group, she would watch the weight of her friends making sure that they wouldn't go too far with their diets and become anorexic, so she knew all of the trick that he tried to play on her. From that it took them a week before they finally managed to acknowledge each other.

Although they weren't the closest, Petunia first started inviting him over for dinner she stating that it would make Lily happy to be with her best friend and so that they could do their school homework. What shocked her when Snape came over to their house was that Lily didn't even notice how he was suffering. Lily, the girl who prided herself on knowing her friends and being there to protect them didn't even realize anything. In fact it seemed like for the first time Petunia saw Lily looked wary of the poor boy. It didn't make any sense, Lily never acted like that when he broke her arm when they first meet.

But Petunia didn't stop inviting him. She had finally figured out during Lily and his summer before their third year at Hogwarts, what the strange feeling was. It was after he had came over their house with bruised arm did she finally connected all of the pieces together and what was going on in his home. When she privately confronted him about it, the look of horrified fear on his face confirmed everything. Before she could even think of going to the police he stopped her in her tracks begging her not to tell anyone going as far as making her vow not to.

Thinking back on it, agreeing to stay silent was probably for the best. Severus would have mostly gone into a worse situation. His father was the only in his household that worked and was the only legal proof he had in the muggle world and in the magical world apparently his mother was disowned so they were penniless there. So if his father was taken away, they would no longer be able to afford the house and Severus would have been taken away due to his mother being unsuited for raising a child if she stayed the empty shell Petunia saw her as. Gone from his home Severus would have gone to the orphanage or a foster care system, a muggle one most likely and from there they wouldn't know about his heritage and… as much as she hated that school Hogwarts, Petunia accepted that it was his escape and to take away from him, to take away his magic it would destroy him.

Her condition with the vow was that for him to practically constantly come over to their house to eat and no, wasn't going to be an answer until her could somewhat support himself. The boy needed it. She was glad when he didn't stop coming even after hearing about the big fight he had with Lily. The meals may have been tense but she could see how grateful he was when he was still accepted into their home. It may have seemed like some strange type of torture for the both of them, but their fight was stupid if you asked her. Like why did it really matter which house you belonged to? And why in what right did it have to determine who they could be friends with. Anyhow most of the fault belonging to their stupid school and her sister for falling for such stupidity.

* * *

She had been in her second year of high school when she first meet Vernon. He had absolutely swept her off of her feet with his charm and charisma, but she didn't just fall for him, no she had set up little tests to see if he was worthy of her. After all she wouldn't dare fall in love with a man who didn't give her any sort of respect.

Slowly but surely he passed each and every test, she gave him, and it all started with the simple act of being friends first. In truth, she did sorta, accidentally forget about the whole 'is he worthy of me' thing only to remember when one of her friend brought it back up making her go 'what do you mean, he's my best... friend(?)' she didn't even think that Vernon even noticed her attraction to him, or at least that's what she thought before he surprised her by asking her to be his girlfriend. Smittened, she said yes.

She may have many regrets in her life, but what she will never regret was falling in love with Vernon.

One of her regrets was how he meet her little sister, her 'friends' and magic as a whole. Those friends that she brought weren't civilized at all. They were far from being proper English gentlemen. Hooligan they were, those Marauders as they called themselves. It also didn't help that they chased Severus off the moment they saw him enter their house either. Especially when the two men actually somewhat seem to get along with each other. Another part that sickens her the most was that Lily didn't do anything to help or stand up for Severus. She had to do it because her beloved sister was too preoccupied with something apparently.

Petunia gingerly raised her and touched a faded scar on her jaw line, feeling the phantom pain that came from remembering that day. When Lily did come to 'help' with the commotion, it ended up with her being hit by one of their spells. That was an awful day, and that day was the first time she began to fear magic. She could remember one of the boys moving towards her and how she screamed in fear as she crawled backwards trying to distance herself from those maniacs, before she was rushed to the hospital. Vernon by her side for the whole time, and strangely enough Severus was there as well instead of her own sister.

The time in the hospital was a complete blur but on their way back Severus mentioned that there were potions that could heal the injury without it scaring. Petunia was tempted yet from the trauma of getting hurt by magic made her absolutely reject going for any sort of potions. Her parents also agreed with her and Severus respected their choice.

After that incident Severus never came back to their house. And to be perfectly honest she couldn't blame him from doing so.

* * *

Petunia was going to get married. She had been so surprised when Vernon had proposed to her, but then again she still couldn't get over the fact that he had decided to stay with her even after meeting her family in such a way. She cried yes, over and over as he slipped a diamond ring onto her finger. Together they swiftly made the arrangements, both bubbling with excitement as they got everything ready for the wedding, setting up appointments, the booking the spaces, choosing who their maid/man of honor, bridesmaids/groomsmen, along with sending out their handmade Invitations.

Everything was going to be absolutely perfect. Or so she wished. On the day of her wedding Lily, her maid of honor, a position that they promised each other back when they were younger (they even had a childishly drawn contract) never showed up. Ti didn't make any sense as Lily had showed up to all of the practices and the dress picking. They had to awkwardly stand at the altar waiting for Lily to show up so the others could start walking after them. It was only with the signal from her mother that they didn't have to wait too long as they signed for the others to do what they practiced and just skip Lily's parts.

It was embarrassing as much as it was devastated her but she held on, smiling for the people at did show up and the fact that it was still one of her the happiest day of her life. So, other than Lily never showing up, the whole party went without a hitch and some magnificent memories were created that day. Like her father after sending her off into Vernon's arms that he sung her a song (her father practically never sung for anyone even though he had a beautiful voice). Her mother was crying with joy, and some of the bride and groomsmen were getting stupidly drunk while also doing stupid things. And Severus, yes Severus, congratulated the both of them and silently sat in the corner enjoying the rest of the party at his own pace.

* * *

It was confirmed. She was pregnant. Hearing the news her heart matched the joy she felt the day Vernon proposed to her. Of course when she announced it to everyone, they were ecstatic for her, congratulating her and showering her with support and baby gifts. But to what people didn't know was that before Dudley, Petunia was pregnant with Dudley's older sister Primrose, and that she nearly had a miscarriage Dudley but with fate on their side she managed to give birth to his as a premature child.

Her miscarriage was occurred when she was 4 months pregnant when her parents suddenly went missing. The sudden loss of her parents made a lot of people panic and she was on the top of that list. The stress was too sudden making her clumsy and frantic and on the third night while waiting for any clues about her parents whereabouts she felt something drop and blood begin to spill.

When her parents did come back they had absolutely no idea where they went and were horrified to learn that during the time they were absent that Petunia miscarriage. Reunited, together they mourned for Primrose and made a grave for her. Eventually they moved on but Petunia, she just couldn't stop thinking about what life would have been like if her darling little primrose had lived.

For Dudley when she was Pregnant with him they were extremely careful about everything. And for the next months everything was going smoothly, but apparently life decided that it was going too smoothly as on her eight month Lily came to visit. While Lily's sudden visit was a surprise, Petunia happily greeted her, until she saw Lily's own baby bump. Concerned when she asked about it, Lily happily told her that it was the work of her husband, shocked Petunia asked what Lily meant by husband and with Lily all bubbly and happy, she told her that she got married after graduating from Hogwarts.

After telling her that Lily then suddenly remembered that she had to go somewhere and vanished in a loud crack leaving her in her shock. Petunia didn't even realize when Vernon had came back home from work, nor did she even realize that she was crying until Vernon had swiped away her tears whispering sweet things in her ear gently prying at her to find what was wrong. She remembered how she blubbered on telling him that her little sister was pregnant and that she was married! She couldn't believe that her little sister didn't even bother to invite her or even let her know that she was getting married, she was in too much of a shock that she didn't even disagree with Vernon when he called her little sister rotten, because it was at that moment that Petunia knew that Lily, wasn't her little sister anymore.

She was a stranger. A vow breaking stranger.

Petunia was absolutely frozen with that realization, but was snapped out of it when Vernon suddenly shook her reminding her of the miscarriage from the last time she was in shock. Before she could even say anything about it, her gut clenched and her face paled. With an eerie calmness she announced that they had to get to the hospital. When hearing her the first time Vernon didn't seem to have registered what she said, but the second time she said it they were off to the hospital.

Giving birth was the hardest things she had ever done, but it wasn't a traditional birth. Dudley had to be cut out of her. She was absolutely terrified when she didn't hear Dudley scream even after they had smacked his bum. She was terrified that Dudley was a stillborn, and her fears never once she later learned that they almost announce him dead had he not cried at the time he did. From then she and Vernon made sure to make sure that Dudley got everything that he needed and more.

Caring for Dudley was a whole new experience of the both of them, but every moment to petunia felt like a blessing to her, for every day she spent with her fragile little baby, she saw how he got stronger and healthier each day. Petunia softly smiled as she remembered going to the pediatrician and having him tell her that one month old Dudley was no longer in his fragile premature state and that he was as healthy as a normal child. They even announced their curiosity over what she did to make him so healthy.

Petunia, wanting to help other mothers under the same situation them exactly what she did to help her precious little baby, but oddly enough it apparently what she did, didn't work for the other infants. It also started to terrify her when the doctors kept on asking for more and more samples from Dudley to figure out what was so different about him and the others, so much so that she cut all ties related to those people and practical stopped visiting all medical practitioners with the exception of the times where they were necessary, like yearly checkups, prescriptions and having to get shots.

Brushing that aside everything else in their life was perfect. Vernon had a stable, well paying job, she was close to finishing her degree, and Dudley was happy healthy. Yes everything was perfect and normal. And it would have stayed like that had Lily not gotten herself killed. Saddling them with their accursed offspring and a target painted onto their back.

The freak of a child was nothing like her mother when they were children, the child's magic flickered and spiked destroying things that they couldn't just replace on a whim. That, while it did upset her, Petunia kept the child because while Lily was a vow breaking scumbag, her daughter was still a Evans, or that's what she told herself up until a week of having that child under their roof. It was absolutely unforgivable what that child did to them. What that child's magic did to them.

Harriet Potter took away their ability to have another child for her own selfish protection.

They couldn't even get rid of her at that point. That awful, madman Dumbledore decided that without telling them, placed something called a blood-ward over their home so that they couldn't get rid of Harriet without having something bad happen to them, nor could they move to another house. Because of that, magic made it impossible for Vernon to get the promotions he wanted and worked so hard for.

* * *

Petunia admits that what they did to Harriet was straight up cruel and inhuman, and no matter what excuse they may have, it could never pardon their actions. But at the same time, for the ten years that they had spent with her felt unreal. In truth she couldn't actually remember what happened during those years, just strong sensations of wrongdoing, regret and fear.

Letting the photo down, Petunia snorted at just how similar her life looked like the shattered porcelain pieces. " I really do have a shattered life" she admitted " I really have a crummy, shattered life!" and with that it felt as though a great burden was lifted off of her shoulders and her mind no longer feeling muddled. It felt so relieving and in the corner of her eye, she caught sight of the dustpan. Picking it up, "Perhaps it's time for some change." Petunia said before using it to gather up the broken pieces.

The rest of the day, instead of scrubbing the house down again for the third time Petunia went up to the attic and did something that she thought she would never do. She was moving what was left from her parents and... and Lil... sister. Her Little sister. All of the albums, the heirlooms and even down to the last childish drawings and little trinket went into the trunk that she found. Occasionally getting trapped in nostalgia. She was going to give everything to Harriet, because as much as she loves her beloved Dudleykins, she knew that he wouldn't value the things she was packing.

Magic seems to be surprising her once again as it turns out the truck that she was placing everything side of was Lily's old magical trunk. To think that they had something so magical (other than Harriet herself) so close to them, and look at her now actually using it as well. It was really ironic.

Closing the trunk Petunia looks around the now empty attic and sighed. It was now or never. Lugging the surprisingly light trunk down from the attic and leaving in the living room she then looked at the kitchen clock. It was one in the afternoon. That meant she had spent around three hours in the attic, and that she now had another three before she had to get dinner started for the boys that would come back home at five.

Before Petunia could do anything else, a small tapping noise was heard from the kitchen window. Looking out the kitchen window was once again surprised to see another owl holding a letter. Instead of panicking like she did for the other owls that came to her home, she couldn't help but stare at the owl that moved from the kitchen window to the backyard and meekly pecked at the backyard glass door.

Her mind couldn't help but compare it to the other owls she saw came to her house. It was small, so small in fact probably the smallest owl she has ever seen and she felt so bad for it. It's feathers were ruffled and disarrayed, slightly hunched over itself. It was so unlike the other the larger owls she couldn't help but pity the meek little bird as it timidly pecked at the glass. Slowly she opened the door for it, and It made her heart lerch when she saw it tried to fly it's way over to what she believed it's goal being the back of one of the kitchen chairs.

the key word being tried, as it never made its way over to the chair. it just sat on the floor looking absolutely defeated as it looked mournfully at the back of the chair.

Although she was against touching a magical creature or animal's in general, she couldn't help her urge to gently picked up the little owl and placed it onto the table. Once the owl was on the table, from the corner of her eye understood how fortunate it was that the owl came at the time she did. Opening the letter that the little bird had, she was shocked at the message inside.

Inside instead of another Hogwarts letter all prim and proper, the words written on the letter were sloppily written as though a child had written it. When reading the letter Petunia scoffed at the obscurity and the whole hero worship the child had for Harriet. It was really pathetic and shallow as Petunia had no doubt that even Harriet could see the almighty hero image the child was forcing onto her. In truth after reading the first page Petunia was about to throw it in the trash, but something inside of her told not to and she was glad that she did. That the end of all that hero worshiping, there was one line that apologized saying that they had gone into Lily's house after it was destroyed and like many others began to ransack it, so that they could have something to remember their hero by.

Anger filled her system when Petunia heard that Lily's home was ransacked, but was somewhat subdued when the child that had written the letter was giving back what they took from Lily's house. Frowning, Petunia placed down the letter and moved her attention to a brown parcel that she didn't see before, nudged to her by the little owl. Opening it Petunia gasped in shock. It was a beautiful box.

The box had been very integrity created, and Petunia couldn't even phantom where it came from. Believing that the box was empty Petunia was surprised when a bunch of letter fell from the box and onto the floor. Dropping the box, Petunia also dropped to her knees and began using her arms to gather up the letter that were scattered all along the ground, while grumbling in irritation. Holding the letters in her hands, curiosity piqued her interest and opened one of the letters. Breaking off the wax seal Petunia read the letter and couldn't help but choked back a sob.

Letter after letter, nearly every letter was dedicated to her, filled with happy memories, apologies, regrets and fears. Picking up the box that fell onto the ground, Petunia lifted it above her head and found an inscription written on the bottom, 'My unspoken words -Lily'. This time Petunia allowed her tears to fall from her face. Her little sister, her little sister wasn't gone, she was still there inside of that awful stranger that used her little sister's face, and Lily will live on. It may not be done through her but Lily's memories will live on through these letters and... and her... her little sister's baby, Harriet.

Roughly wiping away her tears, Petunia pack all of the letter back into the wooden box (mildly surprised in the amount of letters that could fit inside of the box, but then again it was magic) feed the little owl, later naming it Nina, and asking it to stay with her until she gave the little owl something to deliver at a later date. Having the owl agree with her, Petunia entered Vernon's unused study, and began to write her story and a letter that was long overdue to an old friend.

* * *

Four months, it took her four months to completely write everything down. During those months Petunia practically did nothing but writing, only coming out to go to the bathroom, make food for her family. She even ignored Dudley when he threw a tantrum about wanting cake, and actually punished him when her ripped up one of the pages she was writing. While in the study, Petunia had also moved the trunk in there along with Nina, who was quite the bubbly happy little owl when she wasn't dying in exhaustion and beat up by other owls, always asking for cuddles and trying to help when she can. An example of that would be when she would drop her pen, Nina would swoop down and hand to her.

The first time Nina did that, it made her jump in surprise but she soon got used to it, growing fond of her. However, with the letter all done it was time for her to say goodbye to Nina, and Nina seemed to have known this as well, as she seemed to be taking as much time as she could to get ready. Understanding the reluctance, Petunia gently scooped up Nina and rocked the owlet, telling her that she was welcomed to come back, but also telling her that it would be safer for her to stay with Harriet. That there, there would be a lesser chance that she would get hurt or killed.

Sadly Nina cooed, and got ready. Making a last minute decision, Petunia took out all of the letters that were about and for her and placed them into the wooden box with Harriet's letters. Tapping the necessary pattern left by Lily, Petunia solemnly watched it shrink before placing it next to the other letter pile that she made.

Taking a deep breath, Petunia placed the shrunken trunk into a tied off small drawstring bag, and tied it onto Nina as securely and comfortably as she could before handing the letters, placed in a bigger envelope and tied in a way so that it was more comfortable for Nina to handle. Giving Nina a final hug, Petunia carries her out to the back yard and sends her on her way, ignoring the way how the snow cuts into her as she stands outside until she can no longer see the owl.

Entering her kitchen Petunia moves towards the living room and sits on the couch in silence. Petunia understood that she was a selfish person who wants everything to go her way, but... Perhaps it was time for her to take action once more on the promise that she made with her little sister. It was time for her to stop thinking about what the neighbors would think. She may be a Dursley, but before that she was an Evans.

And as an Evans she will act.


	8. Chapter 8: Accio and Friendship

**An: yay, I finally got access to a computer again! Thank you for the support every one! Also thank you TinyFox2 for mentioning the education style of the Uk, but just for the sake of the fanfiction I think that I'll just leave it as the way that I already have it as**

 **Summary: Harry Potter, in one world is reckless golden boy of Gryffindor. In this world Harry, now Harriet is a soft spoken girl, that chooses to fight for her own wants after she is willingly taken away from the Dursleys. Many things will bend to her way, but at the same time the cursed Potter luck will follow, causing unsavory problems as she makes her way through Hogwarts. This is a fem-harry fanfiction where instead of being placed in Gryffindor she is placed into Hufflepuff. Dumbledore bashing, no golden trio (just acquaintance with Ron and Hermione) and mutual friendship with Draco.**

' _Thinking'_

'Writing'

 _Flashback_

 **Letters/ _Text_**

Enjoy~

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Accio and Friendships**

Happily listening to her friends talk, Harriet's mind began to wander to their introduction and how they acted towards that red headed boy. It was different. It wasn't different in a bad way, it was just different from what she expected. Her unc- Vernon. Vernon never greeted anyone like the way they did. In fact, the way that they introduced themselves was sorta like how rich, noble people use to greet other in the clips of the history that her primary school would showed.

Curious, Harriet picked up her pen quickly jotted down her question, and got their attention, "Are there nobles in the wizarding world?" reading her question all three of them looked surprised.

Hesitantly, Daphne answered "yes", her face scrunched up as though she couldn't believe what she just answered.

Not noticing her strange look Harriet wrote down her next question about the red headed boy, _'Ronald'_ if she was correct.

Seeing their faces collectively scrunch up uncomfortably, Harriet was about to write that they didn't have to answer her if they didn't what to, but before she could finish writing Blaise began explaining who Ronald Weasley was.

According to them, his family was considered as a blood traitor, but as to why they were a blood traitor changed depending on who she asked. Understanding that this was an uncomfortable topic, as well as not wanting to stay in an awkward situation Harriet didn't ask why and moved the topic onto the deck of cards that she saw Susan start to pull out.

Moving on they somehow ended up with them teaching Harriet playing exploding snap, to which she found amazing on how the cards would explode without hurting anyone and return back to their original state. Happily they all played the game, Harriet was even silently laughing along with them.

* * *

Harriet didn't know if it was common wizarding thing or not, but during their fourth game the door to their compartment opened up once more, only this time the person that had opened the door knock before entering their compartment.

When the door opened instead of having someone enter through their compartment filled with confidence, a pudgy brunette shyly popped their head in with watery eyes briefly introduced himself as Neville and asking if they had seen a toad named Trevor.

Collectively everyone shook their heads, and Neville looked as though he was about to burst into tears. Seeing his puffy face, Harriet couldn't help but sympathize with the boy. While losing a pet was something she was familiar with, it did reminded her about the rare time that the Dursley's would give her something "new" only to have it be taken from her by Dudley or one of his friends.

Quickly shaking her head to get rid of her depressing thoughts, Harriet began thinking of was to help the boy. Having someone help her was something was what she would have wanted back at primary school, so she had to help him, to let him know that he is not alone and that there are people willing to help just like the Jane and everyone back at St. Mungos.

Harriet's head shot up stopping Neville from leaving and caught everyone's attention. _"Jane and St. Mungos!"_ Flipping her notebook open to a new page, Harriet quickly scribbled summoning and in her haste accidently shoved it into Susan, causing Susan to give a startled squeak.

Blushing red, Harriet then sheepishly pulled back her notebook to a readable distance. Reading what she wrote down everyone's head tilted to the side in confusion. Turning her notebook over again, Harriet plowed through her head in search of what the name of the spell was. It started with an _A_ and it sorta had an _oh_ sound.

Not a moment after thinking about the _oh_ sound, Harriet scribbled out summoning and wrote 'Accio Trevor _!'._ Now understanding what she meant the Neville's face lit up excitedly, before he crumpled in on himself.

Not understanding why Neville crumpled in on himself, Harriet began to sightly panic only to be stopped. "It's because people believe that he's a squib, or at least almost a squib." Daphne stated somewhat offhandedly with a straight face. When she said that, Harriet didn't miss how Neville flinched and folded over himself even farther.

Harriet couldn't understand. A squib. What was a squib? Whatever it was, it didn't sound like it was a good thing, but now wasn't the time to ask about it. 'It's ok Neville, we'll help you!' Harriet proudly displayed even though she had crossed out the few misspelt name of the said boy.

Jumping out of her seat Susan excitedly agreed with Harriet, and the others following afterwards. Inviting Neville to sit with them; together they began to chant "Accio, Trevor the Frog" focusing on wanting the toad to come towards them as Daphne reminded them that magic was practically all about intent.

For a few minutes they chanted and just as they were about to give up, a large splat sound startled everyone. Whipping their heads to face the compartment door, and right on the window was a silhouette of a toad.

Crying out Trevor's name Neville quickly scoped Trevor up and gave him a gentle hug. Thanking them before he left the room leaving Harriet almost disappointed. The key word being almost as practically after he left the room, he came right back in timidly asking if he could stay for the remainder of the ride. Smiling, everyone agreed.

After having Neville sit down with them, everything seemed to click into place with the topics of their hobbies. However, not long after they started chatting (and writing) away, the door flew open.

There at the door stood, as Harriet recognized was Draco, and by his side stood some bulky boys Harriet never seen before. Tilting her head to the side she silently watched him stride into the compartment, and in a snoody way stated that the only reason why he was in their compartment was due to the fact that he heard that Harriet Potter was in their compartment.

Frowning, Harriet raised her had along with the page in her notebook that she used to introduced herself earlier. Looking at her Draco's proud face seemed to have freeze at looking at her sign. Internally cringing at the frozen look on his face, she couldn't help the slowly increasing discomfort that she was feeling.

Feeling the awkwardness in the room, Harriet coughed into her elbow. Having coughed in her elbow it seemed to do the trick; the frozen look on Draco's face broke away and reverted back to the proud confident face her entered the room with, even if that face was less bright.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco said as he extended his hand to Harriet. Blinking, Harriet awkwardly shook his hand and nodded to the reintroduction and pointed to her notebook after shaking her hand.

Just as Draco was about say something he was cut off. "Are you not going to great us as well Malfoy?" Blasie asked, his voice cutting through the compartment. As if Draco just realized that there were more people in the compartment than himself and Harriet, he gave a startled jerk and whipped his head around to face Blaise.

Momentarily fumbling over his words, Draco introduces himself to Blaise, Daphne, Susan and finally to Neville (with the whole hand kissing thing for the girls). Harriet while watching it all play out found it weird, especially when it got to Neville's turn. Draco looked as though he in some sort of disbelief and didn't want to while Neville looked really uncomfortable and ready to flee. After Draco's introduction, he briefly introduces the two other boys as Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle before he quickly excused himself and the other two following right after.

Thinking back at the hospital, sure some of staff members acted like that, but it was only like a small hand full and only occurred during her first three days there. But then again, it didn't really explain why Ron and Draco came searching out for her. Like nurses and doctors search for her because it was their job. 'Is it just me, but why are people looking for me and acting so weird around me' Harriet asked, needing to understand why it was such a big deal.

Looking at each other, all three of them seem to enter a hushed whispers before Susan whipped her head over to her and blurted out, " What do you mean? It's because you're, you know the-girl-who-lived Harriet."

'The-girl-who-lived? But I'm no one special, I'm just Harriet.' Harriet wrote, briefly forgetting about her newly informed fame.

Susan jaw dropped in disbelief. "No one special, Harriet like I just said you're the-girl-who-lived! Not to mention all of those books that were written about you and your adventures!"

Still absorbed by the speed of the information and accusations, Harriet was surprised. Finally her memory clicked in and Harriet shook her head to hesitantly wrote, 'Books, what books?' a shiver running down her back. She needed to know what was written about her. Did her friends know what it was like for her to live with the Dursleys. She couldn't help the creeping feeling at the back of her head, _"Were they really her friends"_.

Unconsciously, Harriet began scratching at her neck.

Reading her message, Susan became highly animated, waving her arms. "You know the-girl-who-lived adventure book series, the-girl-who-lived do's and don'ts and the sightings about your adventures of helping and or saving other magical communities, or the ones about you defeating evil magical creatures, like the dragon when you were 8!"

Harriet couldn't help feel relieved at the topics, but at the same time be horrified. On one hand the stories that were told about her were only stories. But on the other they claim that she fought with dragons as a fact. Dragons. How in the world would they think she could fight a dragon! She couldn't even win a fight against Ripper, Marge's bulldog. And trust her, because not even few months before Hagrid came and saved her, Marge came to visit and it was not pleasant.

Hands shaking Harriet managed to write, 'Dragon! I fought a dragon! How can I do that when I didn't even know about magic, or me being a witch until a month ago!' Susan recoiled, absolutely flabbergasted after she finished reading Harriet's answer. The others also showing the same amount of disbelief.

"How could you not know Harriet! You're the-girl-who-lived! The only known survivor of _the killing curse_ , the unstoppable curse and you single-handedly brought he-who-must-not-be-named's war to an end!" Neville blurted out. "You're a celebrity!"

'Ya, a celebrity that didn't even know that she was famous, and what does being the-girl-who-lived have to do anything about me knowing about magic, at the end of the day I'm still human like you guys in the end.' Harriet wrote feeling somewhat gumb at the unintentional reminder that she no longer had any parents.

Silence filled their compartment making Harriet doubt their friendship even more, feeling that the only reason why they came into her compartment was due to her fame. Harriet wanted to leave the compartment. Because, as much as she wanted to make some friends, she wanted real friends and if they weren't, then she wanted nothing to do with them.

"You're right." Harriet's head snapped up in surprise. "You're right Harriet. You're a human just like us. I'm sorry." Daphne said. Shame glistening at the back of her eyes. Soon after Blaise and Neville also apologized with Susan being the last one to do so.

 _"They're being genuine."_ Harriet thought as she started into their eyes. Giving them a small smile Harriet opened up to one of her notebook pages, one that she had written back when she was still at little winning's primary school. Sticking out her hand out into the center of the compartment Harriet pointed to the wiggly words written on her page, 'Can we be friends?'

Susan leading the others grabbed her hand and said yes. They were friends. Harriet had friends. Latter, if someone had asked her if she had cried, she would neither confirm or deny it. It was their little moment after all.


	9. Chapter 9: Finding my house

A/N: The new school term is crazy, and same with my level (lack of, sorry) motivation for writing these chapters.

 **Edit: I finally got the weird coding thing gone! YAY!**

Summary: Harry Potter, in one world is reckless golden boy of Gryffindor. In this world Harry, now Harriet is a soft spoken girl, that chooses to fight for her own wants after she is willingly taken away from the Dursleys. Many things will bend to her way, but at the same time the cursed Potter luck will follow, causing unsavory problems as she makes her way through Hogwarts. This is a fem-harry fanfiction where instead of being placed in Gryffindor she is placed into Hufflepuff. Dumbledore bashing, no golden trio (just acquaintance with Ron and Hermione) and mutual friendship with Draco.

"Thinking"

'Writing'

 _Flashback_

 **Letters/Text**

Enjoy~

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Finding my house**

If Harriet wasn't here in person, she would have never believed in the sight before her. It was as if she had just entered a fairytale. Sure it was dark, but from the window of her compartment she could see the stone walls, towers with cone top and unearthly glow surrounding the castle, and it was on a cliff making it the castle look as if it was on a moat! The word pretty couldn't even begin to explain how amazing it looked.

A knock at their door pulled Harriet out of her awe of the castle, making her turn her head in curiosity. The door opened and an older boy with dirty blond hair peered into their compartment. "Hey there, I'm just dropping by to tell you that we're almost at Hogwarts, so if any of you haven't changed yet you better hurry on up." With that, just as quickly as he came in he was gone.

Looking down at her clothes Harriet was glad that Jane and Julie told her to just wear the uniform straight to Hogwarts, because even though she now had a healthy upper body, she still practically had no muscles in her. Even all that writing she doing was tiring for her to an extent. If she had to change her clothes she probably wouldn't have had to ask one of her new friends to help her. It would have been embarrassing and she couldn't just burden them with her freakish uselessness.

Harriet quickly slapped her cheeks. She was not useless, she was not a freak, she was fine. Taking a deep breath Harriet reminded herself of her mantra, "I… be... prove. Prove it yourself " clenched her fist. "A flower does not think of competing to the flower next to it. It just blooms."(By unknown)

Feeling her nerves frizzle down Harriet opened up her eyes, not realizing that she had closed them in the first place. Glancing over at Susan and Daphne and seeing them busy with their ties, Harriet let out a quiet sigh of relief. They didn't notice her little nerve frizz.

Soon after the boys had returned back to their compartment, the train stopped and Harriet was in a bind. Getting off of the train was something that Harriet never really thought of it until that very moment. Her wheelchair. While it was easy for her to get on the train with no one really realizing that she had a wheelchair, getting off of the train was a whole other story. There was no way she could get off without her new friends from seeing her in a wheelchair.

Harriet knew that she already looked pretty pathetic, with their inability to talk! It irritated her to no end. She just kept on showing more, and more weakness. That she was a- Harriet immediately cut her train of thought. Sure she accepted that it was better being a freak instead of… of a Dursley, but hearing herself just about to degrade herself-.

Harriet repeated her mantra. she couldn't understand why she was acting like that. She was usually never that negative about herself.

However Harriet's mind couldn't help but wander to her heartfelt talk she had with Hagrid and the therapy sessions that she had with Jane. Perhaps, it was because she was finally given a chance to express herself? That she allowed herself to open up to someone. To be able to depend on someone other than herself. To cry.

Taking a big breath Harriet pulled out her wheelchair.

"A wheelchair?"

Ignore their confused state, Harriet scorched herself onto her wheelchair and placed her blanket over her lap. Meeting their confused faces, Harriet quickly jotted down 'It's only temporary.' and 'It's a long story.' with her best flat expression. Taking their silence as acceptance, Harriet began wheeling her way out of their compartment.

Nearing the doors of the train, just as it had done when she first got on the train transformed to fit the needs of the student. Standing on the newly outlined rectangle Harriet and the others who were right behind her felt the floor underneath them stuttered. From the outlined rectangle a ramp like structure appeared underneath them and started to slide them forward out of the train balancing them all on top of it before it descend to the ground. Unlike the first time, Harriet was able to stop herself from squeaking at the sudden movements and rolled onto the platform.

Before Harriet could pull out her notebook a large arm scooped her right out of her chair and gave her the biggest, almost bone crushing hug. Key word being almost because Harriet knew that if it wasn't for her treatments, then her bones would have definitely broken or cracked. Within the embrace Harriet immediately knew who it was and returned the gesture.

It was Hagrid.

"'Arriet! Welcome to Hogwarts, the 'est magical 'chool in the world!" Hagrid said joyfully as he hauled her up onto a sitting position on one of his shoulders and tucking her wheelchair underneath his other arm. "Now then, FIRST YEARS! FIRST YEARS 'OLLOW ME!"

Before Harriet could argue her fate they had left the platform and instantly Harriet felt grateful. Right out of the platform the ground had a dirt/stone path and it was wet. Muddy wet.

From Nevile, the mud wasn't so bad per say. But it was still mud, and mud made everything harder than it had to be. Crinkling her nose, Harriet realized that if she had to push her way though there was no way that she was going to be able to reach the castle.

Gripping onto Hagrid's head, he and Harriet lead her future fellow classmates to their new enchanting school.

The inside of the castle was just as amazing as the outside, if not more so as after they had passed the chilly lake, it was… it was so magical! When entering, it felt like she was getting a big warm hug! A hug that was just like Hagrid's, only gentler... and smelled like cinnamon and peppermint with a hit of pumpkin.

Giggling at the sensation, Hagrid finally let Harriet down once reaching the top of the stairs. Feeling herself being placed back down onto her chair, Harriet was pulled out of her awe and realized that she was at the front of her fellow year mate along with the fact they were all looking at her.

Uncomfortable with the amount of eyes on her, Harriet immediately began to search for her friends. Catching Susan's waving arm, Harriet quickly rolled over to her.

"Harriet why didn't you tell us that you already knew someone from Hogwarts." Susan pouted to Harriet after leading her to the rest of the group. Smiling Susan then dramatically flipped her hair and flopping one of her hands onto her forehead. "The trek over here was a complete nightmare. Look, I even have some twigs in my hair!"

"Ignore her Harriet, she's just over exaggerating." Daphne said as she pulled Susan away.

Sheepishly Harriet wrote, 'Well you guys never asked.'

Blaise nodded. "Spoken like a true Slytherin, we never really did ask now did we."

"W-well I'm glad that you did know someone to help you over. Although S-Susan was exaggerating it, it still was p-pretty hard to get through. It was r-really hard to see the path because of how dark it was."

Harriet nodded in agreement.

"Professor McGonagal, the first years." Hagrid said to a tall, stern faced witch that was wearing green robes.

McGonagal nodded towards him. "Thank you Hagrid. Although, usually you would greet me at the entrance of the castle. Nonetheless, I will take them from here." Hagrid then awkwardly shuffle out, everyone hushed down focusing on the professor before them.

Turning her attention to the first years, Harriet felt McGonagal eyes stay on her longer than the others as she greeted them to Hogwarts. The professor informed them that the start of term banquet was going to start, and that they were going to be sorted into the four Hogwarts houses giving a small definition of each house.

McGonagal also talked about house points and the honor that came with it and that rule-breaking was unacceptable, and that they would lose house points if they do break them.

Once the professor left, everyone burst into quiet whispers. Nervously Harriet wrote, 'How do you think they're going to sort us.'

"I have no idea." and a choir of "same" followed after.

Looking around, Harriet was able to hear Ronald telling another boy, that it was a test and that someone named Fred said that it would hurt. Quickly following after him, a bushy haired girl not that far from Ronald was pretty loudly muttering spells to herself and wondering which one she would need for the test.

Dread filled her gut. Harriet was not ready. She was not ready at all. Harriet in all honesty felt like she was going to- whatever more Harriet was thinking of, it was all lot when her year mates began screaming. Whipping her head over, Harriet was in shock at the sight before her.

There were floating people!

Ghosts!

Harriet's jaw dropped as more and more ghosts gilded towards them. From the way they were acting, it looked like they haven't noticed them yet and it was shortly confirmed after a ghost wearing a ruffled collar with poofy pants that ended at his knees ask why they were there.

Suddenly a large, round ghost cheered brightly at them, figuring out who they were. "New students!" a cheer that made many of the ghosts began to advertise their own Hogwarts house.

Before the ghosts could get rowdier McGonagal came back and ordered them to form a line and follow her, silencing everyone in the process. Following the professor into the Great Hall Harriet couldn't believe what she saw above her. It was the sky, with thousands of stars twinkling and shining brightly with candles giving the whole room a bright and warm glow to everything.

Halting at the center everyone clustered together Blaise, Susan, Daphne and Neville circling around Harriet. It took a few moments for all of them to settle down, but after they did, right in front of them a tattered old hat sat on a stool at the top of a small flight of stairs began to sing.

Harriet and the others were in awe and fascinated by the singing, life like hat. Listening to the Lyrics of the song, Harriet became lost in her thoughts. She still couldn't figure out which house she would get into.

"Bones Susan." Hearing Susan's name Harriet was pulled away from her thoughts and quickly gave her a smile. Not long after the hat fell over Susan's head, the sorting hat yelled out, "Hufflepuff!"

Excitingly clapping for Susan, more and more people were called up to be sorted. Daphne just like Susan was quickly sorted into Slytherin, but for Neville after some time was sorted into Gryffindor. Harriet made sure to clap extra loudly for Neville. Even when he accidentally took the hat with him to his new house. While waiting for her name, Harriet became more nervous and internally panicking at the possibility that she couldn't be sorted into a house.

"Potter Harriet." McGonagal said. The hall burst into whispers and Harriet froze.

It was her turn to go up.

"Potter Harriet." She repeated. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Harriet wheeled herself forward. While doing so Harriet could feel everyone's eyes on her and their whispers get louder.

"Look, look it's her! Is that her? Look it's the-girl-who-lived! Why is she that chair?" to "Do you think she'll sign my books?" With the occasional "I thought she would be prettier/ taller." The hall murmured, but the loudest comment was the question of where her scar was.

Harriet wanted to roll back into the crowd and hid away. There was just so much attention pointed at her. It was over pressing and suffocating. It felt as though every move she was making, that the people staring at her were judging her every movement.

Stopping at the end of the bottom of the stairs, Harriet looked up at the professor. Professor McGonagall look absolutely surprised at the sight of her. It was like the Professor couldn't believe what she was looking at.

Having a staring contest with professor McGonagall, the professor seem to finally realize that Harriet couldn't get past the stairs and grabbed the sorting hat and brought it down towards her. Turning her wheelchair to face the rest of the school, Harriet stiffened when she felt the hat fall past her eyes.

"My, what a curious mind you have there." Hearing the unknown in her head, Harriet flinched and shrunk into herself. That voice was not suppose to be inside of her.

" But I am Miss Potter, but there is no need to fear me for, I am the sorting hat!" Hearing that the voice in her head was just the sorting hat Harriet slowly began to unwind herself, ready to listen to what the hat had to say. "What a wonderful mind that you have, but just as wonderful it is, it is quite the challenge. Yes, very challenging indeed."

Harriet froze when she heard the sorting hat say that to her. "Does that mean I can't be sorted! How long was I sitting here for." She began shaking. "Am I going to be sent back? No! I can't go back, I can't go back there!"

"Calm down miss Potter! You will be sorted into a house! There is no need to worry about that." Harriet's shaking began to stop. Glad for the reassurance that the hat gave her and her mind supplying the memory of how Hagrid promised that she was never going back to the Dursleys.

" Now," The sorting hat started. " I see quite a lot of courage in you along with that wonderful mind of yours. Oh! You also have a great amount of talents and the desire to prove yourself. Well now Miss Potter you would fit well into may of the house here. Where to put you. Where indeed.

Ravenclaw would surely help expand your knowledge. No. That house isn't the one for you, while it may give you the needed information to become a healer just like the ones that are helping you recover, they wouldn't be able to help you reach your fullest potential.

Maybe Griffondor then. You were quite brave to stand up against that cousin of yours when he was bullying that other child despite the consequences waiting for you. Hummm~ but just like for Ravenclaw, it does not match you in the way that you need it to.

Oh ho oh, what about Slytherin, that would be a magnificent house for you! There they could lead you to greatness. Oh… no. I see, while Slytherin would give you the strength you desire and lead you to greatness, it doesn't fit you quite right. It doesn't hold what you're searching for.

Yes, yes, this is the house for you. With your open mind in this house I can see that you would flourish greatly in both magic and health. There you will be able to reach your desired goals. Yes, I am sure Miss Potter this is the one. No need to be modest child I know deep down that you understand why I chose this house for you and it is not because of its negatives.

On behalf of founders, I thank you for giving me and the houses of Hogwarts such an open mind to all of the houses. It's been a long, long time since I have last seen one such as yours. Now I've kept you here long enough, you better be-"

"-Hufflepuff!"

At the hat's declaration the hall went silent. Lifting the edge of the hat over her eye's Harriet was greeted with the faces of disbelief and the looks that went back and forth from the Gryffindor house to her. Seconds passed and slowly someone started to clap. Following the sound of the noise Harriet was surprised. At the source of the clapping, it was. It was Neville.

For full honestly, Harriet didn't think Neville would be the first one to stick out and clap for her. From what she knew about Neville, she had honestly thought that he would have hesitated till the rest of the hall was clapping. However, seeing him sticking himself out of his comfort and not faltering even though it took some time for the rest of the hall to burst into action to follow. It made her feel… it made her really, really happy. The feeling of happiness growing once her other friends being the ones that followed after Neville.

Smiling Harriet slipped off the hat and made her way over to the Hufflepuff table, lucky settling herself next to Susan. Much like the Hogwarts express, the bench of the Hufflepuff table at the open space next to Susan and split open an opening just perfectly for her wheelchair to snugly fit in.

Giggling new to Susan, Harriet tried to bring her focus back to the sorting process. She couldn't stop the small nagging feeling she had at the back of her head at the words that the sorting hat said to her. Why did the hat say "best wishes… Lady Potter." she wasn't even a noble, unless… unless if the statues of being the-girl-who-lived counted as one. Although, she really doubts that's true, but it could be.

Clapping politely for her remaining year mates, when it got to Blaise's turn Harriet excitedly clapped along side with Susan. Just like his prediction he was swiftly sorted into Slytherin. From their Harriet's attention, much like everyone was directed to the old man with the longest and whitest beard she has ever seen sitting at the center of the table, just behind the sorting hat.

Looking at the chair behind the old man who most likely was Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster, Harriet couldn't help but note that his chair was larger and golden in colour. Watching him move past the table, Harriet was in awe as the moment the sorting hat's stool was removed, in its place a shiny golden podium stand that had a large soaring owl and candles floating around it appeared.

However, other than the words of welcome the following words that came from Dumbledore's speech made Harriet confused. It was just so random and strange that it made her uncomfortable. She couldn't even figure out why it made her feel uncomfortable, which made her feel even more uncomfortable.

Keeping silent, Harriet decided to distract herself with the food that was magically appearing right before her. Roast beef, roast chicken, pork chop, fried, roasted and mashed potatoes. There was also lamb chops, steak, sausages, bacon and all sorts of toppings and sauces to go with their food. Not to forget there were also some vegetables as well.

Everything looked absolutely amazing, and the faces that everyone around her confirmed her thoughts. Quickly Harriet began scooping very small amounts of everything onto her plate excited to try the foods before her. Ignoring the strange look on the faces of the people around her, Harriet started on her mashed potatoes.

The small bite of mash potato Harriet ate, if she had to describe it, it was heavenly. Waiting a few seconds for her stomach, Harriet was pleased by the fact that her stomach wasn't rebelling against the food inside of her.

Munching away at her food, Harriet noticed the Fat Friar, which was quite a large ghost, appear a few students down from her. Silently Harriet watched the ghost moved closer to the bench. Honestly she didn't know what she was expecting, but she did believe that her housemates would have noticed the ghost, but apparently they didn't as the Fat Friar ended up having students inside of him which made said students scream and fling themselves to the side.

Not expecting the screams and sudden movements, Harriet choked on her food. With the help of Susan and pumpkin juice, Harriet managed to force the food down her throat. Coughing, she then switched her juice for water and took deep breaths to calm her rapidly beating heart.

Seeing the looks of concern on Susan's face, Harriet jotted down, 'I'm ok' while attempting to give her a small smile. However, looking up while looking up to smile was Harriet's mistake. Right across from her she witnessed the Gryffindor ghost almost rip his head off of his body.

While if it was done in another time Harriet may say have said that it was cool or interesting to see, but at the moment they were eating. And seeing the head of the ghost was hanging just by a chunk of skin at the side of his neck was not pleasing to the eyes. Like many others who happened looking in the same direction as Harriet was, they had all turned green and ended up losing whatever appetite she had left.

Pushing away her unfinished plate away from her, Harriet decided to focus on the conversation around her. From the conversations around her, Harriet was amazed by the tidbits of information that she was getting. For example, from some of the older students, she learned that there were unicorns in the forbidden forest to that the rumor that inside of the great lake there were mermaids.

Another thing that she learned was to be careful about Professor Snape. Apparently, quoting the older students, he was a greasy dungeon bat that hated everyone who wasn't in Slytherin and anything that wasn't related to the art of potions.

Wanting a face to match with the description Harriet twisted her body to face the teacher's table, only to freeze in pain. Her hand made its way to her scar. The pain that came from her scar, it was pulsing and burning, it made her feel as though her head was hitting her head from the inside.

Luckily when the headmaster called of the end of the feast, the pain stopped leaving her dazed. Harriet could hardly register that the people around her were singing, or even the part when one of the older students were calling the first years to follow them. She only managed to follow them due to Susan pushing her to follow the group


	10. Chapter 10: Potion Panic

A/N: This year is a mess. Sorry about the late updates I completely forgot about this chapter that I had written up, but in someways I'm glad that I didn't post it as I had a lot of editing to make sure that it made sense with the chapter that followed after this and to fix my some of my grammar.

Summary: Harry Potter, in one world is reckless golden boy of Gryffindor. In this world Harry, now Harriet is a soft spoken girl, that chooses to fight for her own wants after she is willingly taken away from the Dursleys. Many things will bend to her way, but at the same time the cursed Potter luck will follow, causing unsavory problems as she makes her way through Hogwarts. This is a fem-harry fanfiction where instead of being placed in Gryffindor she is placed into Hufflepuff. Dumbledore bashing, no golden trio (just acquaintance with Ron and Hermione) and mutual friendship with Draco.

"Thinking"

'Writing'

 _Flashback_

 **Letters/Text**

Enjoy~

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Potion Panic**

Harriet felt a bit embarrassed but was really grateful that Susan and the perfect that help her get to the great hall for breakfast. Without them there was no way that she could have gone up all of those stairs.

Rolling the rest of the way into the Hall, Harriet quickly caught sight of Neville in the hall and waved him over. 'Good morning! How was your first night?'

"I-it was great, I-I think that I got along with m-my new r-roommates well. How was yours?"

Susan smiled brightly and began chattering away on how amazing their dorms were, the challenges they had with the stairs, the cool and wonderful perfect that helped Harriet up and down the stairs and how they made a friend of their new dorm mate, Hanna Abott. Speaking of Hanna she was by their side and was easily getting along with Neville.

Reaching the Hufflepuff table, they were treated with the sight of breakfast before them. Gathering up some fruit and bread, Harriet saw Blaise and Daphne and waved them over. 'Good morning! How was your first night?'

Before any of them could answer a voice, cut them off. "What are you doing there?"

The words made Harriet freeze, the tone it sounded exactly what the Dursleys would say whenever they saw her. Slowly she turned her head and was greeted with a somewhat familiar redhead. It was Ronald Whesely. Not noticing the looks that the others were giving him, he continued. "Don't you snakes know, this is the Hufflepuff table, not yours."

Turning towards them, Ron then smuggly said to them. "You shouldn't bother with these freaks, there from the house of snakes after all."

Harriet was horrified by the red head. Even after all that time in the hospital meeting with the mind healers to help her, her mind was blanking out. Ron still continued on, but Harriet couldn't hear anything he was saying. Everything was slowly changing, closing in on around her.

The air around them became frigged with hostility. Ron, not noticing their glares and only seeing that the others didn't agree with him turned to Harriet. He gave her the look of 'you have to believe in me, right', but the look Harriet gave him did not agree with him. Not in the slightest.

The others began to realize that something wasn't right with Harriet. "I believe it is time for you to go. Now." Hanna and Susan said at the same time. Harriet wasn't sure if the redhead heard them or was ignoring them but he didn't move. Seeing how it looked like he wasn't going to move anytime soon, collectively they moved to the other side of the table.

Once they were moving away from the redhead, Harriet could finally feel like she could breathe again. The images of the Dursley's fading away from her vision.

Harriet bit her lip. She didn't want to believe it. She didn't think that she was that traumatized by them, but that reaction wasn't a lie. She was really just about to go into a full on panic attack or something similar to that.

It was an extremely uncomfortable truth but at the same time she was glad that it didn't seem like the others had noticed. So as they all sat down, Harriet brushed off their concerns. She couldn't afford to show any weakness. She still is not too sure if she cou;Ltd fully trust them yet, that and the fact that there were a lot of the people who were staring at her and her friends.

Harriett didn't know what to think as she was brought down the final stair into the dungeon. She was excited. This was going to be her first ever potion's class. Here, she would learn how to make potions. Potions that help her, many others before and many more for the future after her. However, at the same time she was extremely nervous. From all of the rumors that she heard from the older student, it was that Professor Snape was terrifying. He apparently made few of his students cry in and out of class just this week. But no matter how terrifying he may sound, Harriet had a goal and that goal was for her to become just like the healers that saved and changed her life for the better.

Settling herself into one of the seats, Harriet was in awe of the confidence and ability to capture the attention of the people around the Professor. Well that's what she thought until he started to take the attendance.

"Harriet Potter. Our new _celebrity._ " Harriet could feel the hairs on her back raise uncomfortably at the attention and malice directed towards her. She couldn't even understand why the Professor was acting towards her like that. It was her first time even meeting him, unless the opening feast counted as them meeting.

He continued with the attendance and his introduction, but all of that awe that she felt for him evaporated into nothing. It was completely unfair and biased. It was… it was just like how she was treated in primary school by the teachers that talked to the Dursleys before they began teaching her. They would be mean, biased, pick on her and if she was nearby they would blame her when something bad happened.

She thought that Hogwarts was supposed to be different. This was supposed to be the start of her new life.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered asphodel root to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harriet froze. He actually picked on her. Wasn't he informed that she wasn't able to speak at the moment.

"Well Potter?"

Quickly grabbing her notebook, Harriet tried her best to write the sleeping potion Draught of Living Death, but only managed to write 'sleeping potion, Dra ' before her notebook was taken away from her.

"I expect to be answered when I ask a question, Potter." Snape seethed.

Harriet panicked, and then everything was buzzing. Vaguely, Harriet knew that she had just slipped into her emotionless state by accident. This was the same coping mechanism that she had back with the Dursleys when they just became too much for her to handle and she needed a way to escape.

Looking up, the Professor was still talking but Harriet couldn't hear a thing, everything was still a buzzing mess. Eventually, in what felt like forever but was only a few seconds, she felt herself moving. Harriet wasn't sure what moved, but she moved and the next thing she knew was the rushing sounds of the screams and yells of the people around her as she curled over herself and her throat burning as though there was a living fire inside.

Moving her hand away from her mouth, Harriet blankly stared at the blood on her hands. It was her throat. She must have spoken while the world around her became a buzzing mess. Looking up, Harriet could see Snape's face. It was pale, his eyes wide filled with disbelief. Their eyes made contact and the Snape suddenly sprung to life, quickly ordering every one to get out of the way and grabbed Harriet out of the room.

* * *

Rushing into the school's medbay, Snap quickly placed Harriet was quickly into one of the many beds.

"Poppy, Poppy I need your help now!"

Out from somewhere a witch appeared, already casting a diagnosis charm on Harriet. "Severus, tell me what happened to cause this young witch to be here, and in such condition!"

"I don't know, I had simply asked her a question, but instead of answering she started to write something. Of course I asked her again, but that time she just gave me a blank stare and then started coughing up blood!"

"Severus... what is the name of this student?" Poppy asked quietly.

Snape's brows furrowed. "Harriet Potter."

Poppy's head shot up in horror. " Harriet Potter… oh no… oh no what have I done."

"What do you mean Poppy."

"I… I was… I was supposed to tell you about Miss Potter's condition before she was even inside of the school! I was supposed to tell all of the professors of her condition! What have I done, what have I done!"

"Poppy, Poppy! What do you mean by that? What condition!"

Poppy's eyes glazed over. "Harriet, Harriet Potter is currently undergoing many medical procedures due to the mistreatment of her muggle guardians. Due to such procedures, she will be mute for the time being with the amount of scar tissues that reside inside of her throat.

She is only meant to be taking theories of her spell casting classes until the next term to which from there she is to take supplementary classes to catch up with the rest of her year mates."

Processing what Poppy had said, Severus felt his stomach drop to the ground. Despite all of his self control Severus couldn't help but sputter to Poppy. "It can't be true wasn't she supposed to be spoiled rotten and ignorant like her father! Are you sure that is what happened Poppy? She's in this condition due to her muggle guardians."

Severus could only stare in shock as he watched Poppy's eyes change back. Frantically Poppy casted spells on Harriet. "How, how could I have let this happen! Didn't I send a house elf to call her over, it's been three days. Did she even get the potions that she needed to get, no. Do we even have the potions that we need-"

"Oh hello there Severus, what brings you over here during this hour. Don't you have a class right now?"

Hearing sudden change in Poppy's, horrified the potions master to the core. Poppy who had just been frantically fretting over the unconscious girl, was all but forgotten and was asking as to why he was here and not in his class.

"... lied."

"Pardon me?"

" It is nothing Poppy, I am here due one of my students. Tell me what potions do we need."


	11. Chapter 11: Remind the Reset

Summary: Harry Potter, in one world is reckless golden boy of Gryffindor. In this world Harry, now Harriet is a soft spoken girl, that chooses to fight for her own wants after she is willingly taken away from the Dursleys. Many things will bend to her way, but at the same time the cursed Potter luck will follow, causing unsavory problems as she makes her way through Hogwarts. This is a fem-harry fanfiction where instead of being placed in Gryffindor she is placed into Hufflepuff. Dumbledore bashing, no golden trio (just acquaintance with Ron and Hermione) and mutual friendship with Draco.

"Thinking"

'Writing'

 _Flashback_

 **Letters/Text**

Enjoy~

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Remind the Reset**

When Harriet woke up she had no idea where she was. Quickly darting her eyes around Harriet only slightly became less panicky after she saw that she was in a hospital-like room. It was the hospital wing. Calming down she realized that her throat was burning. Biting her lip she placed one of her hands over her throat.

Shuttering, Harriet began to massage her neck slowly to ease the pain with the help of her cold hands. Swallowing she could tell that her throat was swollen and by the slight slick sensation of her throat, it was torn as well.

"You're awake!"

Harriet jumped up, clutching onto the bed that was tightly tucking her in place.

"Hello dear I'm the school's nurse Poppy."

Processing the information Harriet just blankly blinked at Poppy.

"Well it's quite the pleasure to meet you madam Potter however, when looking over your records you should have come to me as soon as possible especially with the condition that you have. Did a house elf never come get you?" Poppy said while looking over a clip board.

Harriet starred in surprise. What in the world is a house elf, and She did try to get to the hospital wing beforehand. She had tried to get there multiple times. All of these times Harriet, and her friends couldn't find it on time or when they did there was no one there and curfew was coming up forcing them to leave. She even left notes and letters. .

"Here you go." Poppy said seeing that Harriet wanted something to say, bringing over Harriet's notebook and a quill for her to write. Poppy really wanted to know why the girl hadn't come to her as soon as possible. But it seems like she takes after her father more than her mother.

' I did come and try visiting you. I even left you letters and notes.'

Reading, Poppy could only vaguely remember something like that but that could have been from anyone. Still, Poppy could feel deep within her that something like that did happen, so she apologized. It was only right after all and it was part of her healer's oath to never turn for those who came healing.

Harriet squinted at the nurse with suspicions when Poppy apologized to her. No one really apologizes to her other than Jane and Jullie from St. Mungos. And that only happened a few times during her stay.

"Well now that is settled, I'm going to cast a diagnosis charm over you in case of anything that I may have missed yesterday at your initial healing process. Is that alright to miss Potter."

Harriet nodded. It made sense for Poppy to make sure that she didn't have any hidden injuries. The process for the spell was quick and harmless just like the ones Harriet was used to being done at st. Mungos.

* * *

While sitting alone, as Poppy had left her, Harriet froze when she saw a familiar face by the door. It was Professor Snape. She could immediately feel the hairs on her neck rise and she began to shake. Her memories of exactly why she was in the hospital wing flooded into her head.

Step by step the professor got closer, and Harriet Patted her wrists, only to find that her wand wasn't on her. Shutting her eyes and holding her breath she couldn't help but wish that she was invisible so that the professor couldn't find her.

The steps eventually stopped.

"Potter… there… I… I apologize for the unrequited treatment that was given to you. You were not in the wrong. It… it was me.

This was something Harriet would have never expected to hear. Especially from the professor that terrifies pretty much the whole school. But Harriet wasn't having it. After all that man had sent her into a panic attack which caused her throat to tear and walk up inside of the hospital. So with that, Harriet continued to wish herself invisible and that the professor would just leave her alone hoping that her magic would somehow activate.

"I can see that you do not wish to see or believe me at the moment." Severus sighed. "I know that I would if my professor had sent me to the hospital as well. However, I ask you to some day forgive me for what I have done to you."

Harriet didn't move until she couldn't hear the professor anymore. Letting go of a breath that she didn't even know that she was holding, Harriet hugged her knees. It was a first. That was the first time that anyone gave her a choice on apologies, nonetheless have someone say it in such a meaningful way. She didn't even know that there were options when it came to apologies.

She could forgive him, but she didn't have to. Harriet didn't know what to do. It was complicated. It was an option, a choice for her to make. Yet why did she feel even more helpless when thinking about it.

If she was back at the Dursleys the answer would have been so easy. It would have been to just shut up and smile. Or at least something along those lines. Harriet quickly shook her head feeling sick. While living like that was somewhat easier there was nothing good about living inside of that awful house.

"Harriet!"

Looking up Harriet forgot about the Dursleys, as she was smothered by all of the hugs her friends were giving her. And she means everyone. Susan, Hanna, Nevile, Blaise, and Daphne.

They were all there.

"You're alive!"

"The professor didn't kill you!"

"A-are you alright."

Hearing how worried her friends were, Harriet couldn't help but give a silent laugh. She was so happy that they cared so much about her. A girl that they hardly know. As tightly as she could Harriet hugged everyone back.

While as much Harriet didn't like physical contact, hugs, she concluded were really nice.

"Do you know how long you have to be here before they can let you go?" Blaise asked.

'I'm doing great Nevile. They said I could leave whenever I'm ready to leave, but that I had to have someone leave with me just in case nothing was to happen on my way back to the dorms. Also you know how long I have been gone for.'

"That great then let's get going dinner should be starting soon, so we could go eat then head back to the dorms." Said Hanna.

"And for how long you have been out." said Daphne, " It's been a whole day."

Excited to be leaving the bed, Harriet completely forgot that her chair wasn't next to her bed and that she wouldn't be able to walk. With the grace of a cat with its whiskers cut, Harriet crumpled straight to the ground.

"Oh… so that's why you need the chair. You can't actually stand."

Still having her notebook and pen in her reach Harriet retorted. 'I will be after this term is finished. That's when my operation is going to happen.'

For the next ten minutes they spent trying to help Harriet back into her chair. The key word being try as every time that they had gotten close to the chair someone would end up bumping into the chair causing it to roll away from them. There was also the fact that the only reason why they had managed to get Harriet into her chair was due to an older student who just happened to be passing by and took pity on them when seeing what they were doing.

It was there that a group of first years learned how to use the spell charm wingardium leviosa.


End file.
